


【魔兽/Warchaft】【洛卡】【NC17】浩劫与重生  The Dark and The Light

by hengfous



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hengfous/pseuds/hengfous





	【魔兽/Warchaft】【洛卡】【NC17】浩劫与重生  The Dark and The Light

【魔兽/Warchaft】【洛卡】【NC17】浩劫与重生 The Dark and The Light

CP洛萨x卡德加，魔兽电影人物设定，初始人物关系为电影结束  
电影里没设定的我就按游戏设定写了，电影游戏设定冲突的以电影为准，电影游戏都没有的我就按游戏机制瞎编了  
提前剧透：正剧向HE，有一个H，剧情和电影一样有病（我故意这么写的hh），请安心观影  
[划掉]其实这文的英文名字叫Cataclysm[划掉]  
BGM：朋友别哭（吕方）一生无悔（高安、杭娇）  
ED：爱情转移（陈奕迅）

* * *

我以为自己已经忘却了许多东西。  
忘了年龄，  
忘了相貌，  
忘了感情，  
也忘了来时的路。  
我终于知道，  
我什么都记得。

——题记

* * *

序章

安杜因.洛萨找到卡德加的住处的时候，前守护者学徒正在整理一堆比他还要高的，看起来年代久远的厚实书本。这并不是问题，问题在于，它们实在是太多了，整间屋子已经快没有落脚的地方了。  
洛萨皱起眉头：“它们是哪来的？”  
年轻的男孩明显被背后突然响起的人声吓了一跳，他带着几分慌张从地上站起来，转身，看到来人后，神情里又多了点心虚。法师抬起他的双手，开始寻找问题的解释。  
“你知道。”他开始说话，“卡拉赞爆炸以后，那座高塔已经被废弃了。”  
“我知道。”洛萨回答他，“然后？”  
“但是我觉得那座图书馆里的书，以及其他的一些设备，可能还有它的价值。”卡德加一口气说下去，仿佛闭上嘴就再也没有勇气开口似的，“所以我回去了那里一次，把能用的东西统统打包带回了暴风城，并且在余下的东西上都设了符文结界。”  
“你回了卡拉赞？”洛萨问，看到男孩点头，他停顿几秒，压低声音。  
“麦德……他怎么样了？”  
卡德加也停顿了几秒。  
“我把他埋在了塔下面的墓场里。”他低声说道，“还有莫罗斯，埋在他旁边。我没有立碑，眼下这个时间里他不适合被记起——但是我不会忘记那个地方的。”  
当年轻人沉重地叙述他的朋友的后事时，洛萨一直抱着胳膊，歪着头，静静地听着。卡德加的话音落下许久之后，他点了点头，男人的整个上半身都由于这个动作而挫了几下。  
“谢谢你。”麦迪文的朋友放下他抱着的手，轻柔的一拳锤在卡德加肩上，“我欠你的。”  
男孩腼腆地笑起来，接下来，他才注意到摄政王突然出现在了他的住所：“你……找我？”  
洛萨这时才想起他刚才被卡德加的藏书库震惊到忘记的正事。  
“圣光之愿礼拜堂联系了圣光大教堂，据说是愿意提供一些力所能及的援助。”他说，“我得亲自跑一趟洛丹伦了。”  
“洛丹伦的圣光之愿礼拜堂？”卡德加问道，同时法师开始在脑袋里搜寻这座建筑的坐标位置，几乎立刻，他有了答案。  
“太远了，大鸟飞过去会有时间上的误差……”他开口。  
狮鹫。洛萨无声地做了一个纠正年轻人用语的口型。  
“……所以你来找我。”卡德加把话说完，“请等一下。”  
他跑向那堆书，开始在书堆后面翻找东西。  
洛萨百无聊赖地四下张望。如果不是卡德加自己拒绝，年轻人几乎已经内定为下一任的守护者，与这份名气相比，他的房间明显有点太过简陋了。不过，眼前法师熟悉的乱得要死的室内环境，反倒让洛萨有点怀念什么人。  
卡德加从物品堆里挖出一根法杖，几步回到洛萨身边，开始用法杖末端在地面上书写符文。但是第一枚符文还没画好，他的手被洛萨猛地抓住。  
“所以？”暴风城的摄政王死死抓着年轻的法师的细胳膊，歪过头，用眼神向他示意，“这也算是‘能用的东西’？”  
卡德加看了看自己的胳膊，咽了口唾沫。  
他的手里握着埃提耶什——现在，法杖顶端的乌鸦雕像正仿佛嘲弄般地闪耀着红宝石的光泽。回收它的时候卡德加并没有多想，但是爵士的提醒，让年轻人隐隐察觉，这件事情看起来，可能没有他认为的那么简单。  
好在洛萨没有为难他。战士放开了法师的胳膊。  
“好好用。”摄政王的语气只是纯粹的叮嘱。卡德加再次咽了口唾沫，如蒙大赦般点了点头。  
他放低杖尾，开始在地面上画出蓝色的魔法符文。东、南、西、北，四个方向的符文画成，卡德加把法杖支开一个角度，末端点地，以自己为中心，原地旋转一圈。就这样，一个蓝白色的奥术圆圈将这四枚符文连在了一起。法师开始引导传送门的魔法能量，被他聚集在一起的发光丝线跳动融合，组成了一片笼罩在他头顶上方的光晕。  
不知道是不是那根法杖的关系，洛萨默默地想着，它让卡德加看起来不像是曾经的年轻法师，他现在的施法动作……很像另一个人，一个眼下甚至不能被世间提起的人。  
“拿着它，站进圈里。”  
年轻的法师在说话。麦迪文的朋友从自己的思绪中醒来，立刻被眼前的一幕惊得目瞪口呆。  
卡德加的手里握着一枚由纯粹的奥术能量构成的物体，它就像是最通透的蓝宝石在阳光之下的折射，流光溢彩。  
它是一枚狮心之戒。  
“不，不是我，拿着它。”  
卡德加又在说话了，这个时候洛萨才发现，自己无意识地抓住了男孩拿着戒指的那只胳膊。  
“拿着它，不是拿着我。”卡德加又重复了一遍。  
这句更不对劲了。洛萨摆着一脸难以置信的表情瞪着男孩，卡德加对他的表情回复了一个面部五官全部挤在一起的困惑神情。  
男人慢慢松开男孩的手，用一个小心翼翼不会碰到法师指尖的动作接下戒指。卡德加开始缓缓迈步，一步一步踏出传送门的范围，洛萨在他的对面，用和法师一样的步速，走进传送门。  
终于，在两人的位置完全转换之后，卡德加摊开在半空的手指轻轻一抬。洛萨最后看见的，是年轻的法师游刃有余的微笑。  
而雄狮自己最后的意识是：  
这小子知道他做了什么吗？！

* * *

“这小子”现在开心的快要蹦起来了。  
没想到第一次就成功了。  
肯瑞托完全不会教他们把传送法术的法术团具现成实体形态的法术，不如说他们连传送门都不会教。随意转换自己的坐标位置是有风险的，他一直受到这样的教育。  
直到他来到卡拉赞图书馆。  
这里的知识，全天下的知识都在这里，男孩就像一块海绵一样，饥渴地吸收着。其中的一些知识就像是艺术品一般，让卡德加叹为观止。  
但是他的时间不多，回收法师塔的物品的工程规模庞大，他不能仅仅因为想实验一个法术就去耗费制造一个传送门的法力。  
因此，在洛萨说出来意的一刻，卡德加看他的眼神立刻变成了看着一只试验用的松鼠。  
但是要具现个什么东西呢……？不能太大，也不能太普通……  
他正在思索的时候，洛萨一把抓住了他的胳膊。年轻的法师自然而然地望向摄政王属于战士的大手，那上面正佩戴着一件代表洛萨身份的饰品。  
于是卡德加知道他该具现什么了。  
他能理解洛萨的震惊，毕竟他自己也是第一次施放这个法术，戒指具现出的蓝白色魔法闪光，也是卡德加见到的最美丽的场景之一。  
他笑着挥手送走摄政王。  
下一次，可以做朵花什么的。年轻的法师兴奋地想。

* * *

迦罗娜悲哀地注视着面前的一片废墟。  
这是古尔丹的“新计划”，这个术士培养起了无数个新的术士学徒，并且把一些部落的战士带到了这里。  
而他们得到的命令是彻底夷平这座堡垒。  
为什么要杀死这里所有的人，而不是像以前一样——狩猎——抓俘虏呢？迦罗娜不知道，古尔丹的命令不容任何人质疑。  
但是在看到几个兽人把那两个婴儿扔进邪能池，又随手把摇篮甩在一旁的稻草上的时候，迦罗娜还是感到了一丝不忍和恶心。  
她望着那个明显地戳在那里的摇篮，一丝计划开始在她的脑海里形成。这是一场屠杀，联盟必然会对此有所反应，如果他们派人来调查的话……  
迦罗娜望了望四周，迅速解下腰间失去了剑刃的剑鞘，跑到摇篮旁边，将剑鞘丢了进去。  
过几天她会再来看看，她想，这次以后，她应该不用再和兽人们一同行动了。

* * *

“迦罗娜，她就象她的名字那样，是个诅咒。”  
邪能之眼藏在离兽人女子不远的地方，古尔丹透过它，清清楚楚地窥视着她的一举一动。  
邪能从来不会缺乏朋友。古尔丹的身边站着另一个人，这个藏在黑影里的人，共享着术士的视野。  
“是我的话，不如派人把她干掉。”黑影说道。  
“不。”古尔丹说，“联盟会替我们办好这件事。”  
他转向黑影。  
“确切知道了是谁杀死了守护者吗？”  
“还没有。”黑影说，“我们得到的版本是，麦迪文为了维持通往暴风城的传送门，耗尽了力气而死。而国王在那之后，被为求保命的迦罗娜杀害。”  
“不是全部。”古尔丹说道。  
“那个人的力量无穷无尽，不可能力竭而死。”他说，“一定是有人干扰了他，或者杀死了他。”  
“我会尽力去查。”黑影说，“作为交换，我对这些邪能的运作方式很感兴趣。”  
“成立。”古尔丹向黑影微微俯身，“欢迎你，部落的新朋友。”

* * *

上

洛丹伦是这片大陆的名字，人类王国的王城位于提瑞斯法林地，而王国的国土绵延千里，一直到极东方向，和精灵的领土奎尔萨拉斯接壤。接壤部还残存着几个巨魔部族，他们已经元气大伤，不复往日辉煌。但是，为了防止这些原始部族偶尔的武装侵袭，洛丹伦王国的国王下令，在极东地区设立了一些哨塔，以保护当地居民。在最近的这部落和邪能的袭击中，这些哨塔很好地发挥了它们的作用，虽然联盟仍然死伤惨重，但是他们毕竟防御了。  
这些哨塔中，最东边的，也是最大的一座，名字叫做圣光之愿礼拜堂。  
黑暗之门一战，圣光之愿礼拜堂同样遭到了袭击，牧师们对部落的袭击猝不及防，兽人成功掳走了不少俘虏。但由于莱恩国王付出的牺牲，他们大多被平安转移到暴风城，并在接下来的旅途中重新回到故土。  
不知道是不是感念于此，在联盟的形成过程中，圣光之愿礼拜堂向暴风城伸出了橄榄枝。  
于是暴风城的摄政王，安杜因.洛萨，造访了这里。  
法师的传送咒语把他送到了据点外的大路中心。认清眼前的环境后，洛萨露出了一个带点怀念和悲哀的微笑。  
麦迪文从来不会如此谨慎和礼貌。他的朋友的传送术向来直奔目标地点，哪怕是暴风要塞的王座也不会例外。  
他在哨站的大门附近注意到了一位微微有些发福的中年人，而那个人也在同时认出了他。会在这里遇到洛丹伦王国的大主教阿隆索斯.法奥让洛萨感到有些意外，但是他很快便明白，法奥来到这里是必要的。伤员……是如此之多，而死者更是不计其数。  
毕竟这不是一次简单的巨魔偷袭，这是一场战争。  
互相道过礼，法奥开门见山地要求洛萨一同前行。  
“我想告诉你，洛萨爵士。”他说，“教堂已经承诺将会援助暴风王国。当这场动乱结束之后，我们会尽力集资来帮助那些城镇的重建。”  
洛萨礼貌地点头。  
“感谢您，神父。”他说，“这对于我来说确实是个极大的帮助，对暴风城也是。”  
法奥点点头：“圣光终会冲破黑暗。”  
圣光。  
洛萨想起了卡拉赞的那场战斗，年轻的法师凭借着他坚强的意志，将法师塔顶满池的荧绿色邪能全部导入体内，又将之转化成了明亮的黄绿色能量，向卡拉赞外的整片森林倾泻而出。  
他礼貌地微笑起来。  
“看哪，这些伤员。”法奥转换了话题，向着教堂周围，由于地方不够而支起来的医疗帐篷伸出一只手，“圣光之愿礼拜堂的防御能力着实不足。这段时间里，我一直在思考，面对一支兽人的军队，一个纯粹的牧师应当怎么保护自己？”  
“或许应当教他们拿起武器。”洛萨回答，“现在已经不是那个和平的年代了，我们现在面对着部落的威胁。”  
法奥没有说话，看起来他陷入了沉思。于是洛萨把自己的注意力转移向那些医疗帐篷。  
三三两两的牧师们在其中穿梭，他们吟唱祷文，手指间燃起明亮的光辉，接着再将这些光导入伤者体内，暂时缓解他们的痛苦。被邪能污染的人体极难完全治愈，这些牧师也是尽自己所能，让那些溃烂的皮肉腐化得更慢一些。  
邪能可以被转化为其他能量，那个刚成年的法师证明了这一点。但是，洛萨意识到，并不是所有人都能从邪能污染里全身而退——这一点由他的朋友麦迪文亲身证明。  
“转化的关键是什么呢……”他思索着，不由自主地说出了口。  
“你是对的，应该让他们拿起武器。”法奥突然说话，“我得在教会里创办一个新分支。名字……就叫白银之手。”

* * *

自从洛萨将塔利亚曾经赠送给迦罗娜的匕首交到卡德加的手中，年轻的法师一直随身佩戴着它。  
塔利亚相信了，瓦里安王子和他的姐姐也相信了。男孩以一种发狠一般的态度发誓，他将会抓到这个两面三刀的叛徒，亲手将她送入地狱。  
但是卡德加不相信。他曾经和迦罗娜一同战斗……他了解她的为人。这里面一定有什么问题，是他们现在还不知道的。  
但是这件事也只能存疑，等着时间来为他们解惑。  
在最近的一段时间里，卡德加一直试图制作一种能够让前线部队即时联络的物品，他在暴风城繁华的商业区买到了一些镜子，并且试图让它们之间产生魔法联系。它们和传送门的魔法机制完全不同，在卡德加看来，更像是一种附魔术。  
他成功了。那些镜子最终连在了一起，只要用手指敲击镜面的不同位置，它们就可以正确地联络到相关的人。  
洛萨由得他去胡闹，于是卡德加把这些镜子尽数派给了最前线的军官们。他收获了谢意，也收获了这些将官们随时向他汇报战况的允诺。  
这是卡德加的能力。他总有办法知道自己想知道的。  
他留下了最后几面镜子，以便有人想找他的时候方便一些。不知道为什么，卡德加隐隐觉得，这些联络器会在他意想不到的地方派上用场。  
他也给了洛萨一个，但是显然爵士并不乐意使用它，他还是像以往那样，把卡德加的临时住处当成自己家一样，大大咧咧的破门而入。  
他实在大方过头，搞得卡德加都不想抱怨了。  
送走洛萨，法师继续着手自己的工作。他拿起一本书，又用另一只手把他的金属蟋蟀放在书上。  
蟋蟀没有哀鸣，男孩放下蟋蟀，打开面前的书。  
翻过几页后，卡德加觉得它似乎是一本游记。修长的文字记载着某个人在某个地方的所见所闻，还有当地的风土，自然植被，以及一种当地的原住民种族。  
这个种族，记录者称呼他们为“兽人”。  
卡德加愣了一下，急忙合上书，在扉页上确认作者。  
扉页是空白的。卡德加再次打开游记，在字里行间寻找可能的作者的踪迹。他很快就找到了线索。男孩用快的不正常的速度从桌前站起，直奔被他标注为“要人命的”的那堆书，从里面翻出一本书封上镶嵌着宝石、书脊上装饰着金属的书。他曾经把它偷出卡拉赞的图书馆，也正是它告诉了他黑暗之门的线索和阿洛迪的秘密。  
卡德加翻开它，翻到叙述黑暗之门的一页，又回到书桌前，翻开游记，比对上面的字迹。  
字迹相同。  
卡德加眨了眨眼睛。他放下麦迪文之书，打开游记，全神贯注地阅读下去。

* * *

穿过圣光之愿礼拜堂前的雕塑和斜坡，洛萨和法奥进入到教堂内部。摄政王注视着建筑低矮的天顶和寥寥无几的单间，他意识到，尽管是洛丹伦东部领土最大的岗哨，这座教堂的规模仍然远远比不上暴风城的圣光大教堂和洛丹伦王城中的光明大教堂。  
但是圣光之愿礼拜堂有它自己的独到之处。它是一处圣地。在曾经与巨魔、现在与邪能和部落的战斗中，光荣牺牲的勇士们，都安葬在这里。  
传说中，英雄们的灵魂永远守护着这片圣地，如果有人想要亵渎这里，数千万的英灵会即刻向其发起清算。  
……但也只是传说而已。洛萨注视着来来往往的，神色匆匆的牧师们，耸了耸肩。  
“所以。”他向法奥侧过头，“你想让我见见的几个学生，在哪里？”  
“你已经见到了。”法奥回答。他抬高声音，“乌瑟尔！”  
教堂祭台上，正在和圣光之愿礼拜堂的指挥官，马克思菲尔.泰罗索斯男爵说话的人类转身。他是一个高大的男人，神情中透出几丝坚毅。看到来者之后，他转身向男爵致歉，随后走向自己的老师，“法奥主教。”  
洛萨注意到他用来称呼法奥的头衔是“主教”。而不是“大主教”。他在法奥身边待了很久了，摄政王想着。  
法奥看了看乌瑟尔的身后，似乎流露出了几丝质疑：“怎么只有你？提里奥和图拉扬呢？”  
乌瑟尔停顿了一秒，随后开口，声音压的很低。  
“提里奥在引导净化仪式。”他回答，“图拉扬也是，不过是另一场。”  
法奥的脸色顿时转为凝重。洛萨看看大主教，又看看大主教的学生，名为乌瑟尔的男人，决定还是问一下：“净化仪式？”  
法奥看了看洛萨，又看看乌瑟尔，思考了几秒钟，开口。  
“带我们去找提里奥。”他又转向洛萨：“我想你亲眼看一看会比较好。”

* * *

这里提到了黑暗之门。  
卡德加把手放在书页上，指尖划过上面修长的文字。  
“不是一座，而是两座”。  
这是什么意思？  
少年在墨瓶中沾了沾羽毛笔的笔尖，开始在笔记里书写这段他看不懂的文字。  
关于成为守护者的那段时间里他拥有一种奇特的摄取知识的方法。他们能猜到，那座图书馆里的书，麦迪文真的全都读过吗？但是卡德加知道，那个人全部读过。  
他的手指扫过游记上方，尝试读取什么。  
他读到了一个人类的思维，这个人类戴着兜帽，站在悬崖上方，俯瞰下面。他的旁边还站着一个兽人，在喋喋不休着什么。  
人类没有回答，那个兽人似乎有些失望。  
卡德加知道这个人类是守护者麦迪文，而那个兽人……  
他继续发掘着守护者残留在书里的记忆，古尔……  
古尔丹？  
迦罗娜似乎提起过这个名字。这个兽人就是那个开启了黑暗之门，入侵艾泽拉斯的罪魁祸首。  
卡德加在他的笔记里写下这个名字。  
如果他们想要彻底终结部落对联盟的威胁，卡德加想着，那么他们必须要对付这个兽人。

* * *

“邪能侵袭的形式，除了外部腐蚀之外，还会从精神上控制。”由于法奥的要求，前往净化仪式的路上，乌瑟尔为洛萨做了些讲解，“有一些人，身体并没有沾染邪能的迹象，但是他们会出现精神错乱、喃喃自语的症状。外部腐蚀可以用圣疗术治疗，但是精神被腐蚀的人，就得靠净化仪式来消除影响了。”  
洛萨再次想起卡拉赞和麦迪文，若有所思地点头。  
乌瑟尔还想说话，两个牧师抬着一副担架从离他们最近的房间中走出。担架上躺着一个人，从头到脚盖着一层白布。  
“图拉扬又失败了？”乌瑟尔脱口而出。  
“乌瑟尔。”法奥的声音响起，带着几分警告。  
“抱歉。”他的学生点头。  
“净化仪式失败不是引导者的错，这本来就是个危险的仪式。”法奥转向洛萨，“如果邪能反噬，甚至会波及到引导者。我这个学生，”他向房间里点点头，“他每一次都竭尽全力。”  
洛萨很不给他面子的翻了个白眼。  
“告诉图拉扬，那不是他的错，让他别有太大压力。”法奥对乌瑟尔说，后者耸了耸肩。  
“我想不管我们谁去说，图拉扬仍然会自责，他就是那个性格。”他回答。  
法奥沉默几秒。  
“你说的没错。”他说，“还是先带我们去找提里奥吧。”

* * *

这里提到了女性兽人，和一个人类和兽人的混血孩子。在那个混血孩子的图像旁边画着一朵花，游记的作者称呼它为星星花。  
卡德加第一时间想起了迦罗娜，那个曾经是他们的朋友的女性。圣光在上，她拥有一种十分独特的野性美，卡德加甚至看她看的入迷过。  
但是，法师提醒自己，混血兽人不可能只有一个。  
他的手指再次划过书本上方。  
他读到了一个女兽人，她是个战士，对一个法师的力量很感兴趣。而这个人类则是对他们会生下的孩子很感兴趣。  
卡德加闭了闭眼睛，打心里不想诋毁那位可敬的前任守护者。  
但是人类并不想要过这样的生活，于是他离开了她们，继续游览整颗星球。  
他碰到了邪能。邪能正在污染一些兽人种群，在他们中间制造出一个名叫“术士”的职业。为了避免这个荣耀的种族遭到污染，人类出手将这些邪能抽离了他们。  
他和这些种族交上了朋友……  
卡德加在他的笔记里写下“术士”这个词，闭上眼睛。接下来的事情他知道。守护者背叛了他的星球，带着兽人种族入侵了艾泽拉斯。  
他放在身边的镜子突然大呼小叫起来。  
“大法师！大法师你在吗？”  
刚刚十七岁就被喊做大法师，就算是卡德加也感到了一丝别扭。但是他曾经是守护者学徒，这个身份不会困扰到他。他拿起他的镜子：“发生什么了？”  
“袭击！一次大规模的袭击！敦霍尔德出大事了！”  
法师在自己脑海里寻找到那座城堡的位置。  
“我马上过去。”他说。

* * *

亲眼看到净化仪式的一刻，洛萨真正明白了这群牧师的不容易。  
整个屋子充满了飞溅的邪能，暗绿色的魔法能量互相聚合，具象成为令人毛骨悚然的骷髅脑袋。几十个，甚至上百个小小的骷髅头，围着房间中央的引导者——提里奥.弗丁，法奥的学生——疯狂地旋转，发出阵阵刺耳的噪音。  
但是提里奥坚定不移地站立着，手中的战锤高举过头，战锤上围绕着圣光的灵气，他口中喃喃着圣光的咒语，他的面前，被净化的女孩子由于圣光的力量而漂浮在空中，邪恶之力不断从她体内抽离。提里奥念出最后一个字，高举的战锤猛然向下一挥。  
随着战锤划下一道金色的明亮弧线，一团明亮的圣光从提里奥体内爆出，溅射向室内所有空间，转瞬之间，邪能形成的骷髅被圣光净化殆尽。  
洛萨想吹个口哨，但是没敢动。  
引导者没有注意到有人在门口旁观。提里奥立刻奔向那个女孩，检查她的呼吸和心跳，一秒钟之后，男孩放下手中的战锤，手掌贴住女孩的前额，开始吟唱治疗法术。  
法奥叹了口气。乌瑟尔摇了摇头。  
洛萨不明所以地看着他们，又转头看着提里奥。半分钟的施救之后，提里奥.弗丁重新拿起他的战锤，站起身，摇着头，后退。  
“怎么了？”来自暴风城的战士忍不住问。  
提里奥终于听见了来人的声音，年轻人转头看向门口，似乎被吓了一跳：“大主教！”  
法奥向他点头。  
“叫两个人来，把她抬走吧。”法奥走近自己的学生，拍了拍他的肩膀，“别自责，不是你的错。”  
洛萨整个脸都歪了。  
所以他很感谢打断了他们的会面的人。一个信使匆匆冲进教堂，手里拿着一卷密封好的信件，他奔跑到洛萨身边，鞠躬，向他递出卷轴。  
“谢谢。”摄政王打开卷轴，努力无视掉从他身边经过的担架和尸体。  
随后他粗长的眉毛拧了起来。  
袭击再次开始了。

* * *

这不是一场单纯的袭击……这是一场屠杀。  
敦霍尔德的一切都被摧毁了，现在那里只有莹着绿光的断壁残垣，它的主人，在卡德加的印象中是一个爱喝酒的男人，也在这次袭击中被抽成了一具空壳。马厩的损毁最为严重，现在这里几乎成了一片邪能的湖泊。  
卡德加从一个被踩踏了无数次而肮脏不堪的布娃娃旁边小心翼翼地走过，他的身后，他所跟随的这队士兵们也在寻找敌人的线索。一些零散的碎语顺风飘进卡德加的耳朵。  
“……邪能，毫无疑问是部落……”  
卡德加扫视着现场。现场没有马匹的尸体，但是他们却杀光了这里的所有人。  
为了打开黑暗之门，部落需要大量的俘虏。但是他们这一次没有抓俘虏，而是把他们全都杀死了。  
为什么？  
一边思考着，卡德加的目光在周围的物体上逡巡，马厩的稻草堆上横着一个破旧的摇篮，卡德加往里面望进去。  
他原本只是希望不要看见一具婴儿的尸体，但是眼中看到的东西让他立刻瞪大了眼睛。卡德加伸手从腰带上拔出迦罗娜的匕首，跑到摇篮旁边，伸手将其中的刀鞘取出。刀鞘上镶嵌着红色的宝石，卡德加比划了一下，将刀刃顺着鞘口插进去。  
就像钥匙插进正确的锁里，它们合拢在一起，重新归为一体。  
卡德加抬起头。这个地方太过明显，迦罗娜一定是在试图让某些人或某个人知道她曾经来到这里——那么，她也就很有可能还会回来这里，取回刀鞘，或者取走一些别的东西。  
卡德加注视着摇篮。男孩咬了咬下嘴唇。  
他从挎包里抽出一面联络用的镜子，翻到镜子背面，低吟咒语，在上面画出属于他的魔法印记。  
K...h...a...d...g...a...r...  
他又把镜子翻到正面，放进摇篮。  
魔法印记会随着时间的推移消失。现在卡德加只希望，它能够保留到迦罗娜再次到来。

* * *

“调查队已经出发了？！谁让你们出发的？！”  
艾泽拉斯的雄狮对着他的部下怒吼。他刚刚被告知，就在他坐着地精火箭返回暴风城的这段时间里，负责部落袭击事件的专门调查队没有等他，而是已经出发了。  
他的部下被摄政王的怒吼吓得有点六神无主：“大法师说，您去的地方很远，赶回来要花时间，他亲自画了一个多人传送法阵把他们带走的……”  
“大法师？什么大法师？”这句话刚出口洛萨就明白了：“卡德加？”  
看着部下畏缩地点头，洛萨感觉到一股发泄不出来的无名火。  
“再过几天他该是国王了。”他嘟囔一句，又看了部下一眼，士兵的铠甲因为浑身打抖而碰撞得叮当响。  
“行了，没你的事了，走吧。”他说。  
士兵如蒙大赦地跑掉了。  
得跟那个男孩谈谈。洛萨想着。参与政治没什么问题，不如说那是卡德加自己争取来的权利，但是擅自带兵，这超过一个法师的管理范畴了。  
或者，洛萨不无讽刺地想着，这小子还是觊觎着守护者的地位的？

* * *

古尔丹的眼睛注视着人类男孩拿走刀鞘，又在里面放进去一个别的什么东西。他让自己的眼睛凑得更近，读取到上面的奥术波动。  
“卡德加……”  
“卡德加？天哪，怎么会是他。”古尔丹身边的黑影发出声音，“上次就是他，脑袋坏了想要调查邪能，最后还让安东尼达斯启动了阿洛迪。”  
黑影停顿一下。  
“现在传出一些消息，他可能就是杀死麦迪文的人。”  
“你是说，”古尔丹的声音平缓稳定，但是却带着一股深沉的危险，“就是他杀死了我的老师？”  
“据说不止一个人，他可能是其中之一。”  
古尔丹咧开了他的大嘴：“看来我有必要照顾他一下。”  
“如果你想知道的话。”黑影说道，“你们该去的地方离敦霍尔德不远——他是个守护者学徒，他的所有信息我都知道。”  
“谢谢你。”古尔丹的嘴角危险地勾起来，“我的朋友。”  
黑影微鞠一躬：“希望你能遵守诺言。”  
袭击敦霍尔德，或者袭击哪里，都没有什么区别，古尔丹只是想逼人类行动而已。除掉一两只虫子，只不过是捎带手的事。  
而这些只是他的新计划的一部分。

* * *

侦察队返回暴风城后，洛萨第一时间堵住了队里的某个法师。  
“小子。”人类的指挥官语气里还是常见的挖苦，“你这是反悔了，准备就任守护者了？”  
“不，指挥官，我在调查。”卡德加一如往常地没听出洛萨的语义，“我找到了一些东西。”  
他伸手到腰间，从腰带上抽出一把匕首，洛萨的脸色顿时变得十分难看。  
“我知道了，然后呢？”他简洁地说。  
“不，你没明白。”卡德加说，他把匕首从刀鞘中拔出，将刀鞘递到洛萨眼下。  
洛萨看看刀鞘，又瞪着卡德加。  
“我在袭击地点发现的，位置很明显，一眼就能看见。”卡德加说。  
“你的意思是？”洛萨问。  
“她在试图联系我们，至少我这样认为。”卡德加说，“联系上我们之间的某个人，然后她就可以让我们知道一些她知道的信息，或者我们现在还不知道的东西……”  
“……然后策划另一场背叛？”洛萨说。  
卡德加一时间被摄政王的措辞堵成了哑巴，洛萨嘲笑地看着他，摇头。  
“小子，你这样活蹦乱跳的到处跑，总是让我想起一些不怎么开心的事。”他说，“你还是安静点儿比较好。”  
他走了。卡德加泄气地把握着匕首和刀鞘的两只手垂到身侧。他想了想，又把它们合二为一，插回腰带里。

* * *

她原本没有抱什么希望，但是，在她前去准备失望地拿回刀鞘的时候，却在那里发现了一个奇怪的东西。  
扁平的，发光的，倒映着天空的颜色。迦罗娜把它拿起来，又翻过去，在手里把玩。随即，她发现它的背面有东西。  
她把它翻到背面。  
卡德加。  
卡德加？她迅速想起了人类男孩那张年轻的脸。这是卡德加留给她的东西？就是说，她已经和人类取得联系了？  
抑制住心里的狂喜和与之同等的忧虑，迦罗娜拿起这个物品，警惕地慢慢回到自己的藏匿处。

* * *

卡德加的背包突然响起一阵高分贝的尖叫，男孩一惊，急忙从袋子里掏出一面镜子。  
这是他附加在原本该在迦罗娜手中的那面镜子上的尖叫魔法，有人碰到了它！  
男孩迅速赶往一个隐秘处，一边用手指敲着镜子上边的位置，试图和对面说话：  
“你是谁？迦罗娜？是你吗？”  
“这是什么鬼东西？？”镜子里传来一阵女声，镜面显示出石质地面的影像，“到底是怎么发出声音的？”  
是迦罗娜！卡德加感觉一阵狂喜。  
“迦罗娜！是我，我是卡德加！”他说，“你把它翻到正面，你能看见我的脸！”  
镜子里的画面一晃，镜面显示出兽人和人类混血女子的脸庞。迦罗娜似乎吃了一惊，目光打量着镜面的四个角。  
太棒了，太棒了。卡德加激动的几乎说不出话。  
“听着，迦罗娜。”他说，“你那边安全吗？适合说话吗？”  
“还算安全。”兽人说道，“我已经离开部落了，现在在一个好像是丘陵的地方，藏着。”  
“迦罗娜，我有很多事想问你。”卡德加说，“我现在能过去找你吗？”  
迦罗娜用看一只食人魔的眼神看着他，慢慢地，她好像意识到了法师的职业和能力。但是随即，她的眼神暗了下去。  
“你不怕我杀了你？”她问。  
“我的能力足够自保。”卡德加脱口而出，随即明白自己说错了话，“抱歉，我不是那个意思……”  
“就知道你们会这么想。”迦罗娜嘟囔一声。  
“抱歉。”卡德加只好再说一遍。  
“你过来吧。”兽人说道，“不过别闹太大动静，部落一直在找我。”  
她的话音刚落，她所在的山洞里闪起一道蓝光，人类男孩凭空出现在兽人身边。  
他也太快了。迦罗娜瞪着这个法师。卡德加环顾四周之后，转向迦罗娜的方向，露出一个天真而开心的笑容。  
“见到你真高兴。”他说，“我是说，看到你还安全。”  
“你是说我还活着。”迦罗娜微微一嘲。  
“不管是什么，总之能见到你真是太好了，我有一堆的问题想问你。”卡德加说，男孩低下头，伸手把他的笔记本从包里拿出来，打开，使劲翻页。  
他怎么一副毫无防备的样子？“你还真不怕我杀了你？”迦罗娜觉得自己的脸变形了。  
黑头发的男孩子抬起头，愣愣地望着兽人。  
“我应该怕吗？”卡德加说，摊开一只手。  
迦罗娜向上翻了翻眼珠，喷出一口气。

* * *

他们谈了有几个小时。大多数时间里卡德加都在问问题，而迦罗娜在为他解答。兽人的世界名字确实叫做德拉诺；这个单词源自另一种原住民的语言，迦罗娜说他们叫做德莱尼；星星花也确实曾经存在过，虽然现在大概一朵也不剩了；德拉诺一侧也有一座黑暗之门；古尔丹对于整个德拉诺，甚至整个艾泽拉斯而言，都是最危险的兽人。  
“照你这么说的话，古尔丹对于近身战斗的人都有危险。”卡德加一边思考着，无意识地用手指点着他的嘴唇，“我想我该谢谢你在那种情况下保住了摄政王。”  
“我保护洛萨是应该的，小子。”迦罗娜说，“虽然他现在可能也不想让我保护了。”  
卡德加的心里升起了一股激烈的义愤。  
“我会去告诉他。”他说，“如果他知道你是不得不那么做的，或许他会改变看法。”  
迦罗娜哧了一声。  
“你还真是不懂感情，法师。”她说，“算了，你是好意。等你真看到他的反应你就明白了。”  
“这些资料对我都很有用，尤其是邪能之眼。”卡德加说。他想起敦霍尔德，他当时的行动真是太冒失了，“……那里可千万别有。”  
他合上笔记。那上面，原本不懂的单词和句子旁边都写上了密密麻麻的批注，它们是迦罗娜带给这个男孩的新武器。  
法师站起身，用靴底擦掉刚刚女兽人给他在地上画的一个圆形法阵，据说古尔丹正在黑暗沼泽那边，派他的术士遍地撒网一样的画它，卡德加不认识这个法阵，所以法师估计和它和邪能有关。迦罗娜看着他的动作。法师思索了一阵，开口。  
“你在这里安全吗？”他说，“我记得你说，部落一直在找你。”  
“太容易暴露了。”迦罗娜说，“但是这里已经是最安全的地方了。”  
卡德加想了想，在脑海中找到了一座废弃的塔楼。在一场邪能爆炸之后，已经没有人想要在那里生活了。  
“我送你去一个地方，那里更安全。”他说，“你去过那里，应该能认出来。那里的道路向北走是艾尔文森林，向东走是悲伤沼泽，都能够找到食物和水。”  
但是那条小径里的生命都被我毁了，虽然是迫不得已的代价，卡德加想着，不过并没有说出来。法师掌心向上，让两条手臂伸平，张开到两英尺的宽度，开始吟诵咒语，奥术的蓝光开始聚集，勾勒出长长的椭圆形，几秒钟之后，一个有三四英尺长的魔法面包掉在法师的臂弯里。  
“在你找到食物之前，先吃这个吧。”卡德加说，把面包放在兽人简陋的行囊上。  
迦罗娜又开始用看着一只食人魔的眼神看他了。  
“兽人不吃这个。”她说。“兽人吃肉。”  
“我总不能出去找个什么东西变羊然后宰了它啊。”卡德加认认真真地回答，“那是被禁止的。”  
这辈子都不要跟术士或者法师打交道比较好。兽人女子想着。  
“那个给我，应该是水壶吧？”卡德加的声音再次响起来，迦罗娜发现他正指着她拴在腰上的，皮革制成的容器，“我帮你装满。”  
迦罗娜一脸不可思议的表情解下皮水袋递给他，法师拔开瓶塞，用拿水壶的手的小指勾住那块木头，腾出另一只手。法师吟诵咒语，一股清亮的水流从他并拢的食指和中指指尖上涌出，在空中打了两个旋，注入水袋两指宽的开口，快装满的时候，法师及时地停止了施法，最后几丝水注入水袋后，水面和瓶口刚好平行。甚至一滴也没有撒在外面。  
卡德加再次拿起瓶塞，然后他愣住了。  
迦罗娜忍不住哧哧地笑起来，年轻人的脸唰的一下红了。  
“拿过来，小子。”迦罗娜从他手里拿过水袋，就着满溢的水面喝了一大口，然后从他手里夺过瓶塞，塞住袋口，抬起手抹了抹獠牙旁的水珠，“谢了。”  
这是自从逃亡以来她第一次露出笑容。她看到卡德加也羞涩地笑了。

* * *

“嘿你在这儿，我有点事要告诉你。”  
洛萨不知道第多少次翻这个白眼了，这个男孩就没有一天的安生吗：“这次是什么，又是一个黑暗之门？”  
“不，是迦罗娜。”  
卡德加刚开口，洛萨又向他扔了一个白眼：“别再说这些了。”  
“不，我联系上她了。”卡德加坚持向他传达自己的意思，“她告诉我，当时情况紧急，莱恩国王很可能会死在雷德.黑手手里，所以莱恩国王请求她亲手杀了自己，这样他就能保证迦罗娜活下来……”  
“然后，她答应了，对吗？”洛萨向卡德加丢过去一个眼刀，“你知道吗？是我的话，就永远不会答应。”  
卡德加没想到他是这个反应，愣了几秒钟才开口。  
“迦罗娜毕竟跟我们不一样。”他说，“在那个情况下，她保全自己，之后我们联系上她，她就可以帮我们送情报出来……”  
“你只要告诉我莱恩是不是她杀的。”摄政王冷冷地问，嘲讽地看着这个有点慌乱的男孩。这小子管的闲事太多了，是时候给他点教训了。  
卡德加又愣了一下，舔了舔嘴唇：“……是。”  
洛萨向他弯下腰：“对我来说，这就够了。”  
卡德加呆呆地看着他，洛萨压低了声音。  
“小子，你别再搅和这件事儿了。”他说，“这是大人之间的问题，孩子别来掺和。”  
“我成年了！”卡德加条件反射地反驳，然后发现重点不对，“不，我只是觉得你应该知道真相，而不是……而不是非要闹别扭去怀疑迦罗娜的忠诚。”  
“好了，现在我知道了，你可以走了。”洛萨挥挥手，像赶老鼠一样想赶走卡德加。  
卡德加顿了几秒，思考了一下。  
“那个……”他说，“还有一个事情你或许应该知道……迦罗娜……她是守护者麦迪文，在德拉诺生的女儿。”  
直到今天，他都没有在洛萨的脸上看到过如此精彩的表情。  
“麦德从来没说过，你怎么知道的？！”暴风王国的摄政王脸上扭曲着一个无数种情绪交织在一起而导致无法描述的神情。  
卡德加觉得他快要笑出来了：“我找到了一本书，是守护者书写的德拉诺星球的游记，我在上面读到的……”  
“那个开挂的家伙确实喜欢到处跑。”洛萨嘟囔。  
“我问了迦罗娜本人，她确认了，”她在同时认出了守护者曾经为她制作的一朵魔法之花，“她的母亲是一位战士，而且守护者确实和她说过他年轻时候的事。”  
“如果迦罗娜是麦德的女儿，他怎么会这么多年都没说，还让她成了奴隶？”洛萨觉得自己像是在垂死挣扎。  
“因为后来他走了。”卡德加说，“迦罗娜和她的母亲后来发生的事情，守护者都不知道。”  
洛萨再次翻了个白眼：“麦德那个人渣……”  
他感觉自己的所有情绪都被这个男孩带来的消息破坏了，迦罗娜是麦德的女儿，麦德要是还活着非得杀了他不可……  
他瞪着卡德加，这个男孩就像是故意来破坏他和迦罗娜的关系似的。他知道卡德加有点喜欢迦罗娜，但是他也没有必要非要把洛萨的伦理观毁的如此彻底……  
等等。洛萨对自己说。卡德加，这个男孩，似乎送过他一枚戒指……  
一阵铠甲刮擦声打断了摄政王的思考，一个士兵狂奔而来，在他和法师面前猛然刹车。  
“另一次袭击！指挥官！”  
洛萨与卡德加对视一眼：“发生在哪里？”  
“希尔斯布莱德丘陵，希尔斯布莱德农场。仍然是屠杀，没有幸存……”  
“不！”卡德加脱口而出。  
洛萨诧异地扭头，就在面对恶魔化的麦迪文的时候，洛萨也没有在他眼里看见过如此惊恐的神情。  
“希尔斯布莱德农场？没有幸存者？”男孩追问着信使，信使点了点头，而洛萨似乎明白了。  
“你家？”他低声问。  
卡德加向他扭转脑袋，在一瞬间，洛萨有些希望自己猜错了——  
但是卡德加点了点头。

* * *

这里全都毁了。  
这是自从黑暗之门以来的第二次突然袭击，以及屠杀。上一次部落摧毁了敦霍尔德城堡，连婴儿都没有放过，这一次他们同样这样做了。  
洛萨在检查尸体，和在艾尔文森林的袭击一样，这里的居民被吸干了生命力，尸体像破碎的布口袋似的凌乱地摊在他们奔逃的路上。卡德加在农场的木头小屋之间穿行，用他常用的那双冷静的眼睛扫视周遭。  
“指挥官。”他突然说。  
洛萨站起来，走到他身边。男孩正在注视着农场的一面隔离墙壁，洛萨顺着男孩的视线望过去，男人倒抽了一口气。  
几个村民的尸体，被削尖的木桩钉在农场的紫褐色墙壁上。不止如此，那些断掉的肢体组成了一个固定的形状，一个单词。看起来就像是……  
Khadgar...  
“不。”洛萨震惊地盯着那个近似的形状，“这一定是什么巧合……”  
卡德加突然抬起手。  
“Sha'la ros ojo del kiroge!”  
男孩口中冒出一段咒文。一道奥术能量从法师掌心发出，直中墙壁上尸体组成的诡异图形。洛萨一时间以为男孩想要把墙壁炸毁，但是在法师命中目标之后，他才发现了什么。  
一个黄绿色的圆形物体，它原本藏在尸体当中，就像是个被邪能烧的不成样子的脑袋。法师的咒语准确地命中了它，它喷出了一股绿色的液体，爆炸了，好像是一个普通的肥皂泡似的。  
“那是什么？”洛萨完全弄糊涂了。  
但是卡德加没有理他。男孩闭上眼，又念诵了同样的咒文，这次男孩的手对准了旁边的一片草丛。一个同样的绿色泡泡在那里爆裂。接着男孩的手又指向天空，洛萨抬起头，发现距离他们数十英尺的天空中似乎有同样一个东西。  
“那是什么？”他又问。  
卡德加仍然没有理他。男孩一甩斗篷，开始环顾四周，又闭上眼睛感知。又是几道奥术冲击命中同样的目标，卡德加放下了他的手。  
“邪能之眼。”他说。  
“邪能之眼？”洛萨问。  
“术士用来远距离观察物体的使魔。”卡德加说，“古尔丹正在看着我们。”  
男孩闭上眼睛，做了一个有些颤抖的深呼吸，顿了两秒，少年睁开眼睛，再次开口：  
“我要让他知道，我也在看着他。”

* * *

“这种行为决不能被容忍！”  
暴风城议会的会场再次沸腾，来自人类七国和矮人、精灵的代表的意见似乎变得出奇的一致。不到一个月之内，洛丹伦南部两个重要的城镇被摧毁，人民被屠杀，这接近了联盟——接近了整个艾泽拉斯的底线。  
“守护者的出生地被亵渎，这是绝对不能被容忍的！”来自洛丹伦的代表发言，库尔提拉斯的代表发出了附和，就连最保守的吉尔尼斯都选择了沉默。  
“我不知道你什么时候接任守护者了？”坐在暴风城首位的洛萨歪过身，向坐在他旁边的卡德加发去一个打趣，男孩短暂地笑了笑，没有说话。从希尔斯布莱德回来之后，卡德加一直沉默不语。  
这让暴风王国的摄政王很有些担心。  
他动了动身子。他的确能够胜任指挥官一职，但是一国之主……那是莱恩擅长的领域。坐在这里洛萨总是有些不习惯。他听见来自达拉然的代表克尔苏加德说话。  
“你猜我们该怎么做？”法师说，“我们应该组织一支艾泽拉斯最强的部队，由最强的战士带领，直接杀进那片沼泽，杀光那些兽人，让他们再也不能成为联盟的威胁！”  
无数双眼睛都指向了洛萨，摄政王耸了耸肩。  
“听起来是个不错的主意。”他说。  
他转向卡德加：“你说呢？”  
“他们在拉你下水。”卡德加闷闷地回答，“你是艾泽拉斯雄狮，最强的战士除了你不可能有第二个人。”  
洛萨短暂地笑了一下。卡德加说完话又沉默了，男孩的棕色双眼直直地盯着圆桌桌沿，不知道在想些什么。  
洛萨打量着他。他出生的村庄被毁灭了……洛萨记得卡德加提起过他的身世，他六岁就离开了那座农场，去了达拉然，从此再也没有见过他的家人。他和他的亲人之间应该不是特别亲近。但是……那毕竟是亲人。古尔丹用了他能做到的最狠的手段打击这个孩子。  
议会的争论仍然在进行，但是洛萨发现他的注意力很难被扯回正事上。  
这个男孩的下眼睫毛……这么长？眉毛……粗得可爱。他一直穿的这身布甲——当然了，法师怎么可能不穿布甲——外衣袖是敞开半臂的设计，布料松松地垂在衣襟旁边，里面露出男孩贴身穿着的衬衣袖口。外套没有在胸前封闭，而是用一条腰带牢牢束在胸腹之间——他难道不知道只要扯掉腰带他的衣服就会整个散开吗？还有腰带上明显的金属系扣，那个东西一扳就开……  
该死！洛萨突然注意到自己在想什么。  
自从凯丽死后他不再专一，酒馆撩女孩子是他的拿手好戏，但是为什么会突然间对这个男孩起了意思？！  
他安抚自己震惊的思绪，思考事情是怎么发展到这一步的，但是好像完全没有头绪。这种感觉就像洪水一样来势汹汹。洛萨再次想起迦罗娜，发现这个名字不会再让自己心腹绞痛，而是一种过后的平淡。并不是没爱过，也不是没恨过，只是……过去了。  
现在那股冲动似乎挪到了卡德加身上。他甚至能想象男孩在自己身下呻吟喘息的样子，含泪的眼睛，那双会念出咒语的嘴唇叫喊着他的名字，而不是冰冷的“指挥官”……  
“指挥官！”  
卡德加的声音响起来，洛萨发现自己走神过头了，连忙把思绪扯回会议上。  
“我喜欢克尔苏加德的建议。”他说，“至少，我们先把军队集结起来。”

* * *

洛萨推开卡德加的屋门。那个男孩正躺在他的卧床的一侧，床的另一侧被书海淹没了。听见声音，少年睁开眼睛，看到来人后，又闭上。  
“我还以为你不睡觉的。”这个法师一直都像丛林野兔似的活蹦乱跳。洛萨走到离他的床有五六英尺的地方，一屁股坐在男孩扔在地面上的一部大书上。男人的眼睛盯着床上闭着眼睛的男孩，然后摇了摇头。  
“我在休息。”卡德加闭着眼说，“我在消化这些知识。”  
“什么知识？”洛萨问。  
卡德加仍然没有睁眼。男孩的手掌伸开，掌心指向他的藏书库。  
“你不要告诉我说，”洛萨说，他知道法师们都有一些特殊的能力，洛萨不喜欢也不想去了解它们，“一下午的时间，你能把它们看完？”  
卡德加终于睁开了他棕色的双眼，眼睛里仍然是洛萨熟悉的冷静，但是，洛萨眨了眨眼，那里面似乎多了一丝冰冷……  
“是的，我看完了。但是用的是我自己的方法。”男孩说。  
“我是守护者学徒，我知道怎样用最快的方式摄取知识。”他说，“每一个作者在写作的时候，都是把全部精力灌注到纸上的。只要读取写书的人在当时留在书上的思维，就可以不看书而知道书里写了什么。”  
卡德加伸开手，指着那片书海，随即又把手指放在了额头上：“我刚才读取了太多知识，现在有点头晕。”  
洛萨半晌才说出话。  
“你们法师都是一群疯子。”他说，“你不会真的想当守护者吧？”  
卡德加摇了摇头，棕色的双眼望向洛萨。  
“不。但是，以我现在的实力，我无法和古尔丹对抗。我需要力量。知识就是我的力量。”  
洛萨注视着这个男孩，莫名其妙的，卡德加的面庞和卡伦的脸重合在了一起。在卡伦坚定地告诉他的父亲“我是一个士兵”的时候，他脸上有着卡德加现在的神情。  
“希尔斯布莱德农场的事，我很遗憾。”他说。  
卡德加摇了摇头。  
“我不能容忍这种事。”他说，男孩的嗓子有点哑，“古尔丹必须付出代价。”  
洛萨看着眼前的男孩。他把悲伤藏在了心里，这是他最近几天沉默不语的原因……  
“跟我去喝一杯怎么样？”他说。  
卡德加仿佛愣了一下。  
“不，”他说，“我现在不能喝酒，我的大脑正在整理这些知识，喝酒的话我怕它们会乱掉……”  
但是洛萨已经站起身，一把把他从床上捞了起来，勾肩搭背地往外走。  
“你不是说你成年了？”男人低沉的笑声在男孩耳根响起，勾得他耳朵发痒，“那就去做点成年人该做的事情。”

* * *

来自暴风城的一头狮鹫降落在闪金镇。洛萨把狮鹫的缰绳扔给飞行管理员，抓着卡德加的胳膊进了狮王旅店，后者的脸上仍然是一片“我为什么要跟着来”的茫然。  
“法雷！”洛萨热情地向吧台后面的的人打招呼，棕色头发、有些秃顶的酒吧老板看到洛萨，露出一个熟人的热情的笑容。  
“带着孩子们来泡妞吗？”他说，“这两天确实有几个够辣的。”  
“不，今天只喝酒。”洛萨说，他又压低声音，向老板俯身。  
“这孩子的家人在希尔斯布莱德农场。”他说。  
老板的神情顿时严肃起来。“那可真是遗憾，”他说，“不过我可不会免你的酒钱。”  
洛萨笑着锤了老板一拳：“是我请他，不用你垫。”他扫了一眼卡德加，男孩正在以他法师特有的好奇心表情注视着那些跳舞的女郎。洛萨感觉自己心里突然刺了一下。  
反应过来以后，男人自己都有点不可思议。这个法师是不是在他不知道的时候对着他念了一个催情魔法？  
“喂，小子，过来。”他喊卡德加，“啤酒已经好了。”  
他很满意卡德加被他一招就听话地过来了。男孩坐到吧台前，开始说话：“她们实在是太……”  
年轻的孩子没能找到一个合适的词语，洛萨也不希望他继续把注意力放在那些女孩身上。  
“看着。”他举起酒杯，向卡德加示意，“先喝三大口。”  
他连着灌了三口酒，满意地看着卡德加用青涩的动作模仿他，往他自己的喉咙里灌：“现在，来跟我说一说你的家人。”  
卡德加把酒杯放下：“我觉得没什么好说的。”  
洛萨举起酒杯，和卡德加的轻轻碰了一下：“那就继续喝。”  
他们不知道灌了多少杯酒，卡德加的眼神越来越模糊。这点酒还没有到能让洛萨神志不清的地步，他看着卡德加，刚开始，年轻人还只是机械地一口接一口，几杯过后，他开始发泄一般地狂灌。  
就好像开关被打开一样，他开始说话。  
“守护者就是一个诅咒。”他口齿不清地说着，“每一个守护者学徒，在出生的时候，身上都有印记。有这种印记的孩子，从小便会被严格要求，读书，学习，练习法术——以至于读书成为了我生命的一部分。游戏、玩耍、放松，甚至这些词的概念我都是在达拉然的下水道里学会的。”  
洛萨看着他，男孩水光潋滟的棕色眼睛迷蒙着，他怀疑第二天卡德加还会不会记得他说过这些话。  
“就是因为这个印记，”卡德加使劲拍着自己的胳膊，“我几乎是在被隔离的状态下长到六岁。我的父母，我的兄弟姐妹，我不太记得他们，他们恐怕也不太记得我。我离开肯瑞托之后，更是没有意愿再回去见他们。”  
“但是现在，不一样了。我搞定了一个恶魔，而且还活了下来。肯瑞托再一次承认我是他们的成员。我在想，有没有那么一天，在暴风城的责任结束之后，我可以回到他们身边，或者至少见见他们。他们知道我回来了，一定会很高兴。”  
但是。洛萨想起了农场的惨状。以及那个触目惊心的单词。  
“全都是因为我。”卡德加迷迷糊糊地说着，“我记得农场主波恩塞德，我一出生，我的父母就把我送到了他那里；我记得书记员赫拉斯.怀特斯蒂德——所有的人里我最不可能忘的就是他；还有维尔克斯，他经常帮怀特斯蒂德先生做一些杂活；我还记得有一个叫维林坦的铁匠，他经常来给镇长送装备，他妻子做的点心比达拉然做的好吃多了，我一直惦记到今天；现在他们都不在了，全都不在了。古尔丹把一切都毁了。”  
男孩摇着头，眼泪顺着他的面颊划下，在他细微的胡茬上结成细小的水珠。就像泄愤似的，男孩用衣袖猛然擦去泪水。  
“古尔丹在挑衅我，他成功了。我现在很愤怒，非常愤怒。我必须告诉他，我不是好惹的。我有肯瑞托，暴风城，我还有守护者留下来的千万种法术。”  
男孩抬起眼睛看着洛萨：“我还有你。”  
“我一定要亲手干掉古尔丹。亲手送那只恶魔上路。”  
停顿片刻，卡德加露出一个迷迷糊糊的笑。  
“谢谢你。”他的眼睛盯着洛萨，身体缓缓坠到吧台上，“说出来感觉好多了。”  
扛一个醉鬼对于洛萨而言是家常便饭，他把醉的不省人事的年轻法师丢进旅馆二楼的卧室里，从外面反手关上门，靠在门上吁气。他下面现在硬的要命。  
这孩子恐怕真的不知道他做了什么。男人重重地叹了口气。他不能趁人之危。  
如果换成是一个妙龄少女，洛萨丢朵花过去就直接推倒了，但是卡德加和她们不一样。他有身份，有名望，有实力，而且他还是个男孩子。  
原本经验丰富的男人现在有点不知道该怎么办。

* * *

卡德加第二天醒过来的时候，第一时间找到了洛萨。  
“我们得去炸掉那座门。”他开门见山地说。  
“什么？”洛萨以为他听错了，他没头没脑的都说些什么？  
“你听着——黑暗之门不是一座，它是两座。”  
“两座？”  
“是的。”卡德加说，“艾泽拉斯这边一座，德拉诺那边也有一座。只要这两座门仍然存在，古尔丹随时可以重新开启黑暗之门。我们必须炸掉艾泽拉斯这边的门，这样才能真正阻止古尔丹。”  
“炸掉。”洛萨在脑子里回忆那座门的规模，“那得需要多少炸药……”  
“我现在大致有一个计划。”卡德加说，“但是，我需要去直接面对古尔丹，得有人在我身边保护我。”  
“我们已经在策划进攻黑暗沼泽了。”洛萨说，“到时候你和我们一起去。”  
卡德加点了点头，洛萨发现他好像在进行激烈的思想斗争。  
“你想说什么？”他问。  
“昨天以前我还不知道。”卡德加说，“这两次袭击，还有黑暗沼泽，很有可能是一个圈套。”  
“一个圈套？”洛萨皱起眉头。  
“是迦罗娜说的。”卡德加说，“古尔丹手下的术士们，在黑暗沼泽画了无数个没有充能的邪能法阵，她大致画给我看了看，当时我不认识，但是现在我认出来了，那是抽取生命元素的法阵。一旦我们的士兵进入黑暗沼泽，古尔丹就会激活这些法阵，吸干我们这些士兵的生命能量，转换成邪能，重新开启黑暗之门。”  
洛萨愣了几秒钟，转了转眼珠：“你的意思是我们不能去？”  
“不，我们还是得去。”卡德加说，“一旦想要激活黑暗之门，古尔丹必然会站在黑暗之门旁边，那就是我击败他的机会。”  
“你是说，”洛萨思考几秒钟，“利用这个圈套？”  
卡德加咽了口唾沫，点点头。  
“你有把握吗？”洛萨皱起眉头。  
“有一个法术，昨天我看的那些书里的一个。”卡德加说，“它能够逆转那些法阵，把它们改为抽取邪能。确切的原理我没法解释，但是，没错，我有把握。”  
洛萨挠了挠自己的胡子。  
“小子。”他说，“你知不知道，你这是在拿几万人的命在陪你冒险？”  
“这不是冒险。”卡德加仍然坚持，“我能做到，相信我。”  
洛萨思考了几秒钟。  
“好吧。”他说，“反正冒险的事儿我们也干了不少了。你觉得有必要让士兵们知道吗？”  
“士官长以上级别的有必要知道。”卡德加说，“否则到时候法阵启动，他们不知道怎么回事，队伍就乱了。不过……”  
“不过什么？”洛萨问。  
“不过这件事情，一定不能透露给任何不可信的人，特别是肯瑞托的六人议会。”卡德加说，“守护者学徒的出身是高度保密的信息，应该只有六人议会知道，古尔丹找我找的这么准……”  
“……一定是六人议会出了问题。”洛萨想起克尔苏加德，那个极力支持出兵黑暗沼泽的人类，“我明白了。”

* * *

卡德加是对的。洛萨想着。  
军队在经由逆风小径进入黑暗沼泽的道路上，明明有无数个地方可以发动伏击，但是他们全都平安度过了。  
唯一的可能性是，这是一个陷阱。  
向他们发出示警的法师现在正骑着马走在洛萨身边，卡德加一手握着埃提耶什法杖，斗篷的兜帽遮过他的额头。  
“你真的有把握？”他悄声问男孩。  
“相信我。”卡德加低声回答，在一瞬间，洛萨仿佛在他身上看见了麦迪文的影子。  
不过。男人自嘲地想，至少他不会因为麦德的一句低语就耳朵发痒。  
他抛掉这个念头，注视着越来越近的黑暗之门。巨大的石质门框上盘踞着蟒蛇的雕像，洛萨意识到无论是看起来还是实际上，它都无比狰狞。  
现在，空空的门框的正下方站立着一个人，一个魁梧的兽人。他的头上戴着兜帽，手里握着一根装饰着骷髅头的法杖。  
“古尔丹……”洛萨低声说道。  
“他在等我。”卡德加说。少年催动他的坐骑，打头第一个向黑暗之门走去。  
距离门座还有三四十英尺的时候，卡德加跳下马，朝兽人术士走去。洛萨也下了马，紧紧跟在他身后。  
距离最下方的台阶还有五六英尺的时候，卡德加停下，直直注视着兽人燃烧的绿色双眼。  
术士第一个开口了。  
“你是卡德加。”他说道，仿佛是什么天经地义的事情一样。  
“你是古尔丹。”卡德加也说。  
他们的对话仿佛天生的默契，以至于洛萨看了看术士，又看了看法师，皱眉。  
“你杀了我的老师。”古尔丹说。  
“还有我。”洛萨及时地跳出来吸引仇恨，“他，还有我，我们两个。”  
古尔丹瞪了他一眼，重新把视线转移回卡德加身上。  
“你毁了我的家。”卡德加说。  
“所以，”古尔丹咧开兽人的大嘴，这样让他显得更加狰狞了，“我们扯平了？”  
“不。”卡德加坚定地回答，“我要杀了你。”  
古尔丹仰天大笑，仿佛听见了全天下最好笑的笑话一般：“你错了，人类。是我要杀你。”  
术士的话音落下，黑暗沼泽的四周掀起了海啸。无数碧绿色的邪能法阵从海边、从山顶，从一切可能包围这块沼泽地的地方轰然启动。法阵启动之处，树木迅速枯萎凋零，飞鸟被抽成干瘪的破布袋，从天空坠落；走兽纷纷倒下死亡，草地变成黄色，又逐渐变黑，直到露出土地的本色——那甚至不是土地的本色，那是一种泛着病态的红色，土壤纷纷龟裂。经过邪能的诅咒，这样的土壤近乎永远不可能重新复生。  
明亮的生命精华就像被磁石吸引一般，从四面八方涌向兽人术士，与此同时，尚未从慌乱中安定下来的人族军队的四周，响起了兽人军队冲锋的咆哮。  
“你中计了，人类。”古尔丹说。  
洛萨能听见他的士官正在大声叫嚷着安定部队的情绪，布置防御阵型，但是他并没有回头。“卡德加。”他低声说。  
卡德加抬手甩掉兜帽，挥手给自己和洛萨上了一个蓝色的魔法护盾。嗵地一声，法师把手中的守护者之杖刺入地面，开始了他的魔法咏唱。  
法师的右手高举过头，蓝白色光芒从他轻盈摆动的指尖流出，就像是墨水从笔尖流出。一个比手掌略大的圆形法阵逐渐在卡德加手中成型。接着他伸出左手指向地面，吟唱着咒语，另一个法阵出现在他的左掌心。接着，他的两手开始往胸前聚合，法阵碰撞出强烈的奥术波动，转瞬聚合成一团几乎吞没了法师全身的光球。  
古尔丹以不可思议的眼神看着法师的咒语：“不……”  
他知道这个咒语。洛萨注视着术士的眼神，看出了他的慌乱。  
“指挥官！那些该死的东西快过来了！”洛萨听到他的士官在叫嚷，也从眼角看到明绿色和随之而来的紫红色离他们越来越近。  
相信他。相信卡德加。洛萨一动没动。  
术士的法杖猛地指向卡德加，原本应该用来开启黑暗之门的能量向法师倾泻而出，无边无际的绿色能量如同洪水穿过一只玻璃箱子一般扑过法师的蓝色护盾。几乎与此同时，卡德加完成了全部的咏唱，法师猛地蹲身，将怀中的所有能量尽数注入大地。  
洛萨看到几个邪能法阵在他的脚下亮起，不是绿色，而是通透的蓝光，接着，以卡德加为中心，被转换的邪能法阵如同另一场蓝色海啸一般向这片土地铺开，洛萨听见了士兵们的欢呼声，他回过头，看见土地上燃烧着蓝绿交错的光流，邪能和死亡的包围圈在距离人族军队最外圈的人们不到三十码的地方硬生生终止。正在和他的战士们交手的兽人们一个一个跌倒在这片业已死亡的大地仅存的一小片绿色草地上，碧蓝色的法阵如同有磁力一般抽取着兽人身体中的邪能，让这些野兽变成一具没有生命的空壳。  
洛萨又回过头。他的面前，兽人术士正在发出一阵阵嘶喊，挣扎着向卡德加走来。邪能就像一丝一丝的闪电一样从他的眼睛、他大张的嘴巴、他的尖耳朵上的耳孔，从他的全身溢出。他已经被邪能浸透，邪能抽走之后，术士的躯体几乎不剩多少残骸。他的腿断了，装饰着骷髅头的法杖落上地面，术士滚倒在黑暗之门的台阶上，邪能外溢的眼睛死死地盯着法师。  
“卡……德……加……”  
然后洛萨听见了这个世界上最冰冷的声音，在法师的口中响起。  
“去死。”卡德加说。  
“不……我是古尔丹……”兽人的胸膛已经被完全掏空，现在那里能看到清晰的一副肋骨骨架，而骨架也正在剥离消散。  
“我……永远不死……”  
说完最后一句话，他的下颌骨掉了，在石质台阶上摔得粉碎。兽人的颅骨滚落地面，最后一丝淡绿色的邪能像一阵薄雾一样，从这颗骷髅中飘散。  
法师的施法闪光慢慢熄灭，黑暗沼泽——未来将会被称作诅咒之地的这片土地上欢呼声震天，人类联军追赶着仅剩的兽人，并把他们制服。他们将作为囚犯被带回暴风城，关进城中最严密的监狱中。  
洛萨和卡德加身侧的魔法护盾渐渐消失，法师站起身，伸手抄起一旁的守护者之杖，杖尖点地原地旋转，传送门的蓝光在他的脚下亮起。他一把抓住洛萨的手，但是什么都没说。  
洛萨没有问他。  
法师传送的距离并不远，一阵闪光后，洛萨发现他们正站在距离黑暗之门不远处的山坡上，脚下是被术士抽干生命的黑红色土地。卡德加抬起埃提耶什，斜斜指向前方，法杖头部的乌鸦雕像开始闪烁红光，接着，庞大的碧绿与亮蓝色混合能量从法杖末端，从卡德加的身体中溢出，光流画出一道弧线，仿佛巨浪拍打一块岩石一般撞上黑暗之门的左侧门柱。石头内部的崩裂声远远传来，声音越来越大，直到最后的一声爆炸般的巨响。  
门柱断了，残存的石块向地面塌陷坠落。横梁承受不了一侧悬空的压力，中央的雕像结合部最先断裂，巨大的石梁与右侧门柱的结合点随之崩毁，接着，右侧石柱也因横梁坠落的冲击力被砸成数截。远方尘土飞扬，那道狰狞的巨门现在只剩两堵高大的残骸，提醒着人们见证过的历史。  
黑暗之门倒了。  
法师眼中的光芒逐渐消退，卡德加眨眨眼睛，放低法杖，吐出一口气。  
接着，他的身体猛地一歪。洛萨及时地捞住了他，法师全身脱力地倚在战士胸膛上，慢慢坐上地面。  
“你还好吧？”洛萨蹲在他身边，问他。  
卡德加点点头，注视被诅咒的大地。由于受到邪能的影响，这里的天空也开始扭曲发暗，沁出漫天深沉的灰紫色，滚雷声远远传来。  
“还是要付出这么大的代价。”他说。  
“你做到了守护者都没有做到的事。”洛萨说。

* * *

下

黑暗之门的征程结束已经过去了几个月，胜利的情绪仍然充斥着暴风城的大街小巷，大法师的影绘在小贩的摊子上售卖，每一个人都愿意买一张回去挂在自家壁炉上方的墙上。这已经是法师做的最大的妥协了，洛萨仍然记得那封想要为卡德加立一座雕像的万民书递上自己的指挥台的时候自己是什么表情。  
你们的指挥官只想把这个可爱的小法师藏进要塞里谁都不要见，你们居然想给他立个雕像？？  
好在卡德加听说这件事以后也吓了一大跳，当场激烈拒绝，这事才不了了之。  
天气由温转寒，一年一度的冬幕节再一次到来了。洛萨一直在为节日的到来做准备，礼品的数量，冬幕节松树的规格，还有请来表演的冬天爷爷们会不会由于饮酒过度忘记他上场的时间。往年的冬幕节，负责给稻草人点火的都是莱恩国王——或者有几年是塔利亚，谁记得住——但是今年，如果仍然由塔利亚点火，市民们可能会不由自主的想起莱恩的葬礼，那可就把原本可以改变一下联盟的气氛的节日搞砸了。  
洛萨有他的打算。摄政王并不打算接受这个看起来注定落到他头上的任务，他想让瓦里安王子来做这件事。瓦里安已经过了会把他自己的头发烧着的年纪，而且，让王子来主持仪式，可以让暴风城的所有人都意识到，暴风城的未来，联盟的未来，一直都在他们所行走的这条道路上。  
唯一的麻烦是瓦里安听说要让他点火以后兴奋得好几天睡不着觉，他一睡不着理所当然的就去闹比他大不了多少的暴风城皇家法师卡德加，搞得年轻的法师这几天在洛萨面前出现的时候都昏昏沉沉的。卡德加自己并没有说什么，但是洛萨总是止不住的对他愧疚。  
好像一件事情放在卡德加身上，洛萨的感情就被无意识的放大了几倍。这不是个好事，洛萨不止一次地这么告诉自己。  
比如现在，一个原本无责任的联想变成了诡异的画面。  
他的脑子里播放着少年法师亲手点燃稻草人的影像：细细的火焰微粒在男孩的指尖聚合，起初是跳动的微弱火光，随着法师咒语的吟唱，一个小小的火球在他的双手间凝聚，火焰元素越聚越多，直到成为一团明亮的大火；随着法师最后几句咒文的完成，火球直直地撞向那个巨大的稻草人，草人发出一声巨响，转瞬之间燃烧起来。  
——台下，群情激昂的欢呼声响起；台上，年轻的法师向洛萨转头。卡德加的面容带着几丝任务带来的虚脱和疲惫，男孩向洛萨点点头，露出一个青涩的浅笑——  
打住，洛萨想着，这太要命了。  
虽然他并不想否认他对卡德加的那股莫名其妙的性冲动，但是这画面未免也太细致，细致到他都快起反应了。  
更何况，现实中的那个饱受民众敬仰的少年法师，仍然在一门心思的把他当朋友。洛萨撩了他几次，但是在“sweetheart”这种招呼下仍然能够一脸真诚地用“指挥官”回应的孩子，男人不觉得他能够短时间内搞定。  
不过放在他的感情问题上的第一位的阻碍仍然是忙，摄政王的位置实在太忙了。洛萨打算忙过这一阵，再来考虑自己的私人问题。

* * *

“嘿，你在走神！”  
年幼的男孩拿起一枚士兵的棋子，站起身，没轻没重地磕了磕坐在地面上的少年的脑壳。而卡德加则苦笑着再次怀疑，洛萨爵士打算让瓦里安王子负责冬幕节的点火仪式是不是一个好主意。  
他刚才趁着瓦里安走神，再次试图用原本该起作用的方法恢复身体对奥法力量的控制，但是他再次失败了，还搞得自己眼前黑了一阵。  
“那个戏法，再变一次吗？”瓦里安把士兵的棋子放在卡德加掌心，仿佛那是一枚可以购买魔法的钱币。卡德加疼爱地摸了摸孩子的黑发。  
“哪一个？”他问，“邪能如何毁灭一颗星球的？艾泽拉斯的投影？”  
“就是那个……”小男孩脸上期待的表情里由于想起那些野兽而添进了一丝狠厉，“你在书里看的，兽人的那个世界里，你最喜欢的那朵花。”  
“你是说星星花。”卡德加说。  
瓦里安附和着星星花的名字，法师吸了一口气，集中自己的精神，一团蓝白色的能量在他的指尖聚集，慢慢抽枝拔叶，花瓣旋转着显形开展。法师微笑着，把它举到瓦里安肉乎乎的小脸前，小男孩开心地两手抓住卡德加的手腕，眼睛亮闪闪地望着那个魔法奇迹。  
洛萨找到他们两个的时候看到的就是这一幕。摄政王短时间里有种把他们两个都抓去让宫廷牧师教育一番的冲动。  
他克制住了。应该是孩子们在玩。  
“你又在变戏法？”他问。  
卡德加转头，看到洛萨，连忙甩开小男孩站起来：“指挥官。”  
他似乎忘了他还拿着那朵魔法之花，还保留着手臂举高的施法动作。那朵花堪堪送到了洛萨面前。  
没有犹豫半秒钟，洛萨的拇指和食指捏住了花梗，魔法的上半部分被男人粗暴切断，蓝色光芒随着手臂收回男人胸前。魔法失去了它的源泉，闪烁着熄灭了。洛萨盯着卡德加的眼睛，把手指举高，拇指捏在食指的第二个指节上，放在鼻子下面，轻轻嗅了嗅。  
“很美的花。”他别有用意地说，注视着法师的棕色双眼。  
“是的，”卡德加说，“它叫星星花，是守护者的游记里记载的德拉诺星球的一种植物，大约分布在一个叫做影月谷的地方，对于治疗失眠有奇效。除此之外……我真的觉得它很漂亮。”  
洛萨觉得自己的白眼快要翻出要塞屋顶了，“好吧，”他说，“我们不说这个烁星花的事儿。”  
是星星花……卡德加在试图纠正他的用词，但是洛萨没搭理他：“我在想冬幕节那天，如果瓦里安搞砸了，要让谁去递补，想来想去好像你是最适合的，大法师。”  
在洛萨的设想中，卡德加可能会惊讶，可能会吓一跳，也可能像听说要给他立雕像那件事的时候一样吓得跳起来，而不是现在……怎么说呢，法师正在思索着什么，棕色的眼珠随着他的思考而慢慢游弋。  
“有什么疑问吗？”洛萨低下头，鼻尖凑到距离男孩额头不到一英尺的地方。  
“确实有问题。”卡德加抬头，鼻尖对上洛萨的鼻尖，现在两人之间的距离不到半英尺了。  
洛萨眨了眨眼，嘴角有点抽搐。  
“最近我的状态不是很好，”卡德加说，“不如说……自从黑暗之门那次过度消耗以后，我一直没有恢复到原来的状态。”  
洛萨自己拉开了距离。还是保持安全距离比较好，他想，如果一时冲动真的吻上去就坏了。  
“能不能说的让我能听懂？”他说。  
“好吧。”卡德加说，露出一个有点窘迫的笑，“我现在的法力大概只能变点小戏法，开个传送门什么的，火球术那种攻击性法术……我发不出来。”  
洛萨满心满脑的不可思议：“你告诉我说，你，卡德加，艾泽拉斯最伟大的法师，不会念咒了？？”  
“请不要使用伟大这个词。”卡德加条件反射地反驳，然后接着说下去，“咒语我没有忘，但是……”  
他抬起双臂，手腕举到肩膀那么高：“对于法师来说，我的身体就是奥术能量的导管，只要我画法阵，念咒语，导管自然而然便会从环境中吸取奥术能量，但是……”  
他顿了一下，又说：“我的导管好像……堵住了。”  
洛萨的五官挤到了一起：“堵住了？”  
“这种感觉不太好形容。”卡德加说，“就好像……装水的杯子，如果你拿冰块把它加满，那实际上它装不了多少水。而我想要操纵的奥术能量就是杯子里的水。反正这种感觉……”  
“看来我是听不懂了。”洛萨有点不耐烦地说，“所以你确定那天你没法上场？”  
卡德加摊开双手，做出了一个“真的很抱歉”的表情。  
看着法师有点窘迫的神情，洛萨放弃地摇了摇头。  
“好吧。”他说，“我还是去找塔利亚吧。”  
“瓦里安呢？”卡德加说，少年转过身，向空无一人的王座大厅里四下打量。  
男孩似乎终于想起了被他遗忘的东西。洛萨再次翻了个白眼，摇了摇头。  
他的舅父从法师手里摘花时，瓦里安整个人抖了一下；洛萨把手放在鼻子上的时候，小男孩猛地用两只手捂住眼睛，转身跑掉了。暴风城王室的情商教育看起来还算到位。  
至少，男人想着，比达拉然强十倍……不，强一百倍不止。

* * *

洛萨从来没见过暴风城有如此的盛况。似乎黑暗之门的那场胜利之后，就算是最下等的平民都卯足了劲儿，试图让冬幕节看起来更像冬幕节一点。摄政王的眼睛扫过英雄谷炮塔上悬挂的彩带；麦迪文的雕像上，法师戴着一顶小小的红帽子——暴风城的人民直到现在都不知道他的朋友做了什么，而洛萨也认为他们不知道会比较好。  
不管怎样，在仪式的现场总不会有人突如其来的往他脸上扔雪球了，这一点洛萨还是挺高兴的。他嘲笑莱恩嘲笑了几十年，现在卡德加没有嘲笑他，他挺感激这个孩子。  
他转向旁边的座位。卡德加闭着眼睛，一副快要睡着的样子，他的倦色实在太明显了。  
毕竟他以前不是皇室成员，没有经历过这样的折腾。洛萨想。  
“只剩点火这一步了，要不然你先回去休息？”他探过半个身子问男孩。  
卡德加睁开眼睛，看起来思索了一阵，点头。他起身离开座位，拿起放在一旁的埃提耶什，一边揉眼睛，一边往仪典台楼梯的方向走。  
洛萨望着他的背影。另一边，塔利亚正在把火把递给瓦里安，给了小男孩一个鼓励的笑。  
一会儿点完稻草人以后，我去看看那小子。洛萨想着。  
小王子在万众瞩目的视线中，牢牢地擎着火把，一步一步坚定地走向稻草人，一路上收获了无数平民母亲被萌化的嗷嗷嚎叫声。他把胳膊举到最高，火把挨上草人足部第一道系绳的位置，火把触及的稻草表面开始燃烧，小男孩举着火把，开始缓缓地绕着草人转圈，第一圈是最高位置，每转一圈，他的胳膊就降低一点，直到绕到腰部，热浪让人再也无法靠近的时候，男孩站定脚步，握着火把慢慢后退。  
草人第一道系绳以上的位置涂满了油膏，下面的部分没有涂，为了避免有人点燃它的时候火种扩散太快。现在该是王子背诵他的致辞的时候，但是瓦里安注视着缓缓燃烧中的草人，突然咧嘴一笑。  
然后他做了一件暴风城的国王们从来没有做过的事。  
男孩倒退两步，举起手，用尽全身力气，扬手把手中的火种掷了出去。火把打着转儿画出一道火红色的光流，向稻草人的胸部疾射而出。王子扭头就跑。  
惊呼声响起，塔利亚和洛萨都吓得站了起来。但是那根火把旋转着飞高，在巨大的力度和加速度下，它稳稳地插进了稻草之间的夹缝里。火把旁的油膏被瞬间点燃，烈焰从草人的胸口处熊熊燃烧起来，并迅速扩散向整个草人，瓦里安刚刚点燃的塑像底部也燃烧了起来，两片火源飞快地融合在一起。  
欢呼声雷动。民众用最热情的呐喊来称颂他们未来的国王。瓦里安回头看了一眼自己的杰作，露出一个调皮的笑，跑回仪典台，开心地扑进塔利亚怀里。  
“怎么这么调皮，吓死我了。”塔利亚抱着儿子，责怪的语调却饱含着浓浓的自豪，瓦里安的姐姐跑过来，女孩看着弟弟的神情里满是兴奋和羡慕。  
“父亲点火的时候我就想过，我是不是可以这么做。”小王子说，“而且我知道，我能做到！”  
他将成为一个完美的战士。一个真正的国王。洛萨笑着捏了捏瓦里安的小脸。  
现在，他想着，他该去看看另一个孩子了。

* * *

“他是这么说的？”  
“是的。”  
火把的光芒在墙壁上衬出两个巨大的身影，其中的一个抬起胳膊，挠了挠下巴。  
“你去告诉他，我同意。”  
“真的……？”  
“去吧。别问太多。”

* * *

推开卡德加的屋门前，洛萨奇怪地发现自己紧张了一阵，随后觉得实在有点好笑。  
他居然在想要不要敲一敲门这种事，这可是从来没有过的。  
他收回那个有点自嘲的笑，握住门把手，把门向里推进去。映进他视线里的室内让他颇有些意外。  
屋子是空的。卡德加不在。  
洛萨诧异地走进这个堆书库，注视着法师的床头。那里放着三四本夹着书签的书，两个封好的、和一个打开的卷轴，以及一个正在慢慢流逝的小沙漏。葫芦形的玻璃制品里的白砂已经落了一多半。  
洛萨又看向那个书堆。卡德加平时都是把麦迪文的、现在是他自己的法杖放在那里当武器架，洛萨还暗自嘲笑过他这种邋遢的举动。  
法杖不在。洛萨心里冒出了一丝警惕。  
但是，他想，说不定这个法师只是休息够了，决定出席点火仪式后的晚宴了？  
摄政王现在在全心祈祷着。希望事情不要发展成他想象中的最坏情况。

* * *

他没有在那里发现一场晚宴。洛萨从卡德加的屋子里出来后，越往英雄谷的方向走，人就越多，他们低语着什么，看到洛萨以后，纷纷自发的为他让出一条道路。  
一般这样的情况都是出事了。洛萨迈开双腿，男人越走越快，在到达现在变得一片寂静的仪典台时，他简直就是在跑了。男人顺着楼梯冲上高台，发现王后和王子在那里。塔利亚仍然坐在她自己的位置上，瓦里安趴在她的怀里。  
小男孩的眼睛盯着面前的桌子。  
“塔利亚。”洛萨喘着气说，王后和王子同时扭头望着他，塔利亚的神色里满是后怕，而瓦里安则是一脸不相信，“出什么事了？”  
塔利亚习惯性地望了望四周，确认对话安全。洛萨被她这个近似示警的动作惊得头皮发炸。  
“刚才卫兵来通报，暴风城门口遭到了一次袭击，但是他们在调查以后，发现是从内部打到了外部。”她说，“是兽人的袭击。”  
“监狱。”洛萨瞬间就明白了。  
“不，不只是监狱。”塔利亚说，“我现在正在等后续消息……”  
但是洛萨的眼睛顺着瓦里安的目光落在了塔利亚身侧的桌子上。镶着红宝石，银光锃亮的匕首，塔利亚的匕首，现在完完整整地躺在主人的面前。  
“这是什么？”他开口。“你还有另一把一样的？”  
“不。”塔利亚摇头，“这是卫兵从袭击现场带来的证物。”  
洛萨的脑子里突然响起了轰鸣声。铠甲摩擦的声音响起，一个士兵匆匆向他们赶来，站定，鞠躬。  
“洛萨爵士。”他说，“塔利亚女士。”  
塔利亚向他点头，于是卫兵接着说下去：“我们调查完了。监狱空了，守卫全都死了，但是从监狱直到英雄谷我们发现兽人袭击的地方之间完全没有出事的迹象，应该是法师干的。”  
仿佛一个晴天霹雳，洛萨的眼前一阵发白，耳朵几乎听不清声音，那个士兵还在继续着他的汇报：“据目击者说，那个不知道是谁的人影穿着一件斗篷，戴着兜帽，看不见脸。他们出现以后，那个目击者原本以为他们会攻击人类，但是其中一个兽人突然攻击了那个戴着兜帽的人，带着兽人们，反身就向暴风城门口突围。一路上也没有杀平民，就只是把我们的卫兵干掉了。”  
“然后，”他说，“就出现了刚开始的那个汇报。”  
在士兵的汇报过程中，洛萨的思路逐渐变得平稳起来，他抬起手，指着塔利亚面前的匕首。  
“这东西，哪儿来的？”他问。  
卫兵转向他，微微一点头：“在袭击现场发现的，应该是兽人身上的东西。”  
“这东西不在兽人身上。”洛萨嘟囔了一句。  
“我的兄长。”塔利亚说道，“它不是应该在你那儿吗？你把它给了谁？”  
洛萨望着他的妹妹。塔利亚的眼中是满满的了然。这半年的时间卡德加一直把它插在腰带里，洛萨能看见，塔利亚当然也能看见。瓦里安王子注视母亲，注视舅父，再注视桌子上的匕首，他盯着它，仿佛盯久了它就会消失似的。孩子的眼里满满的不相信。  
洛萨突然觉得嗓子有些发干。  
“答应我，塔利亚。”他说，“这件事情让我来处理，你不要管。”  
塔利亚摇了摇头，美丽的大眼睛望着哥哥：“必要的时候。”  
洛萨深吸了一口气，点了点头。摄政王一把抄起桌上的匕首，插在腰带里，重新向城市内部走去。

* * *

年轻的法师躺在他的小床上，安安静静地翻着一本书，一个小沙漏在他手掌边安静地流动着。虽然他可以在一瞬间吸收完书里所有的内容，但是男孩还是觉得，阅读的过程是快乐的，而且，作者呕心沥血创造出来的作品，用那种吸收方式，未免有点太不尊重创作者了。  
这也是他总是和肯瑞托起冲突的原因之一，但是没想到，在关键时刻，这个方法起到了作用。  
法师有一搭没一搭地想着一些事情，突然间，一个轻轻的声音在他的耳边，甚至是耳孔里响起。  
Khadgar...  
卡德加从书本中抬起头，四下张望。这是他的房间，按理来说，如果门没开着，应该是彻底安静的。  
幻听了吗？法师摇摇头，继续看书。  
Khadgar...  
这次更清楚了，卡德加放下书，坐起身，望着门口。有人来了？  
咣的一声，他的房门被人大力推开，安杜因.洛萨大步流星地迈进屋里，看到卡德加以后，他似乎松了口气，但是却显得更加焦虑了。  
“男孩。”他说，“刚才你去哪儿了？”  
卡德加迷惑极了。  
“我一直在这儿啊？”他说。他说的是实话。从庆典上回来以后，他一直待在他的屋子里休息。  
“不。”洛萨说，“刚才我来了一趟，你的屋里没人。”摄政王抬手指向书堆上的埃提耶什，“法杖也不在。”  
“不可能。”卡德加说，男孩一脸不相信。他让双腿从床上落下，蹬上他的靴子，“我一直都在，你真的来过？”  
“一直都在，一直清醒吗？”洛萨反问他。  
“刚回来的时候我睡了一会儿因为太累了，然后……”  
卡德加的声音停了，少年手上正在套最后一段靴管的动作僵在当地。卡德加脸上的神情，从略微有点生气的不相信，过渡到深切的难以置信，然后又变成了深入骨髓的惊恐。  
他跳下床，推开洛萨，开始在书堆里翻找。他很快找到了一本厚书，用他属于法师的细瘦手指，颤抖着翻页。速度太慢了，法师伸出手指，包覆住整部书，他的指尖哆嗦着，读完其中全部的内容后，他慌乱地摇了摇头，又跑向门前他划出的特殊区域，从里面抽出一本封皮四周装饰着尖牙的墨绿色大书，挥手打开上面他封好的封印，一页一页地翻过，很快，他的动作停了，法师的手指放在了书页中的一个地方。  
洛萨看着他做这些。短暂的寂静之后，卡德加抱着那本打开的书，两腿一弯，身体坠落在他的卧室的地板上。男孩的眼睛死死盯着他指尖下的文字。  
他保持着那个动作。十几秒钟之后，洛萨觉得不能这么下去了。  
“听着小子。”他说，“虽然看起来你的心理活动很丰富，但是我完全不知道出了什么问题，你不向我解释一下？”  
卡德加一把合上那本大书，干脆利落的把它丢回书堆。男孩一骨碌爬起身，转向洛萨。  
“卡拉赞图书馆里的书和设备，除了这个屋子的以外，我还在秘法区那里借了两个房间。”男孩快速说道，在自己的挎包里翻找着，很快掏出了两枚钥匙，“比较新的这把，”他拉过洛萨的手，把钥匙放在他手心里，“这个房间比较大，里面的书和设备对人体都是没有威胁的。比较旧的这把，”他又把另一把钥匙放进洛萨手心，“里面的东西需要慎重使用。我已经给它们加了封印，不随便打开就不会有大问题。记住了，千万不要再出错了。”  
男孩又指向房间中最靠门口的那堆书：“这些书，也都是会要人命的，到时候让图书馆记得区分。我想想还有什么事……对了，如果你什么时候联系不上我，把我给你的那面镜子交给任何一个法师，那上面附带着一个定位魔法，他们能随时找到我手上镜子的位置。”  
洛萨的心里在抽疼，但是他还是留了一丝希望，尽量让自己像是个没事人的样子：“小子你干嘛？”  
卡德加顿了一下。  
“遗言。”他说，“我得把只有我知道的事尽量告诉别人。”  
他说出那个字眼的同时，洛萨的心脏仿佛刹那间被一千把匕首割碎了，他攥着那两枚钥匙，另一只手猛地捏住了卡德加的胳膊，几乎是低声地咆哮着说出他的话：“谁说让你死了？！”  
“不，你不懂，”卡德加冷静的眼神让洛萨感觉他快要被这小子气死，“我被邪能污染了。这几个月我一直觉得身子发虚，我原本以为是那次消耗过度，但是不对，那两本书上的知识我记串了，我原本以为那两个法术——我拿来杀死古尔丹和炸毁黑暗之门的法术，是两个普通的奥术长咒，但是不是，这两个咒语都是深度的邪能法术，主动使用它的人一定会被污染，没有人能幸免……”  
“你做到过！”洛萨又惊又气，他知道是他强行带着这个孩子去喝酒才会导致他的记忆出问题，但是卡德加居然丝毫没有责怪他，仅仅是一句轻描淡写的“我记串了”就带过去了，这让洛萨的愧疚感翻了好几倍，“你忘了？卡拉赞，是你救了麦德！”  
“原理不一样。”卡德加说，“那次我只是像对待奥术能量那样对待邪能，用导管的方式把它们导进来，然后导出去；但是那两个咒语是真正的邪能法术，它们会让你的身体成为邪能的‘容器’而不是导管。一旦成为了邪能的容器，那就不可能不被污染。”  
卡德加闭了闭眼睛，洛萨震惊于他在这个时候还能如此冷静。摄政王现在一句话也说不出来。  
“我现在明白了。”男孩点点头，“为什么这几个月我会有一种身体被堵住或者说被塞满的感觉。是邪能。污染还挺严重的。”  
他能不能不要在这个时候用这种词？！洛萨感觉他下面一下子就硬了起来，他抱起双手，使劲咬住嘴唇，才克制住自己没有当场把这个男孩压到床上去。  
“必须告诉塔利亚女士，找个地方把我关起来。”卡德加仍然在思考对付他自己的办法，“国王的监狱不错，带我去那里……”  
少年的目光落到了洛萨腰间的匕首上，又猛地抬手摸向他自己的腰带，短暂的停顿后，卡德加抬起头，表情呈现出带些茫然的恐惧。  
他彻底明白了。洛萨不忍心看他的眼睛，转开了视线。  
“我做了什么？”卡德加问。  
洛萨很庆幸这种气氛让他的欲望很快平复下去，但是少年的影子做了什么，他还是有点说不出口。其实也没有造成多大伤害，没必要让他知道，他想着。  
“告诉我！”卡德加好像是真的着急了，“我需要知道所有信息！我知道了才能判断下一步该怎么做！”  
洛萨无奈地摇了摇头。  
“那个人，”他还是不忍心说“你”，“把监狱里的全部兽人传送到了英雄谷。就在瓦里安点火之后不久。广场上全都是人。他似乎想造成一场骚乱，但是那些兽人好像反悔了，他们从城市的门口突围出去了，而且也没有杀平民，仅仅是伤了几个卫兵。没什么太大的损失。”  
摄政王觉得他似乎有点过度渲染太平了，但是他现在顾不了那么多。因为卡德加已经脸色煞白。  
“就在我睡着以后。”他喃喃着，“我已经被控制了。”  
洛萨觉得这个男孩必须需要开导一下了：“不，你听着，事情没有那么糟糕……”  
卡德加上前一步，把塔利亚的匕首从洛萨腰间拔出，手握刀鞘，刀柄指向洛萨。男孩开始激烈地喘息，年轻的面颊上凝固着巨大的恐惧，和同等程度的决心。  
他的示意太明确，洛萨都懒得跟他掩饰了。  
“不，我不会做的，小子。”他说，“你还清醒着呢，你不是麦德，我们不是必须非得做到这一步。”  
“你是真的不明白？”卡德加似乎急的不行，“已经不是普通的污染了，我已经被邪能控制了！我以后会做出什么事情我自己都不知道，为了避免那些事情最好的办法就是……”  
那几个关键的字眼被打断了。洛萨条件反射地伸出他属于战士的大手捂住了法师的嘴，捂住之后男人才反应过来。  
……妈的该用嘴的。  
“你听着，小子。”他用手指点着终于安静下来的法师胸前的衣料，“你还没疯，我不会杀你，你自己也别想着寻死。这个污染不是没救，洛丹伦王国那边有些牧师已经在研究净化方法了，我会马上联系他们问问有没有什么办法。”  
他看见卡德加的眼睛里重新燃起了一丝希望，男孩点点头，情绪平复下来。  
“不过，”暴风王国的摄政王说，“恐怕你确实得蹲一阵监狱了。”

* * *

呆在这里的感觉……其实并不好。但是卡德加说服了自己，这是必要的。  
月光从窗口洒下，给房间涂上了一片银色。卡德加走到靠近窗户的铁栅栏旁边，无意识地伸手握住栏杆。  
他叹了口气。  
身后的牢门发出年久生锈的吱呀声，法师回过头，看到来人后，他瞪大了眼睛。  
“不，你们不应该来这里。”他说，他又转向正在打开他的牢门的守卫，“不要开门！你这个笨蛋！”  
守卫没有搭理他，卡德加怀疑他在那副头盔后面看见了一个幸灾乐祸的笑。卫兵仍然打开了门，小小的男孩子奔跑着，一头撞到卡德加的膝盖上，死死抱住。  
“瓦里安……”少年低下头，双手扶住年幼王子的小肩膀。在做和自己相关的决定时卡德加没有带一丝感情，但是当瓦里安王子用他那双噙着泪水的蓝色眼睛望着他时，法师才真正意识到了命运对自己有多么不公平。少年的眼泪一下子涌出眼眶，又拼命眨眼命令自己憋回去。  
“我们以为你睡了。”塔利亚慢慢走进囚室，“瓦里安……不肯相信。他闹的很厉害，一直闹到了现在，我只好答应带他来看你一眼。”  
卡德加把脸转向倚在门口的洛萨，用责怪的眼神看着他。摄政王应该知道他多么尊敬塔利亚女士，又有多喜欢瓦里安，他居然带他们来冒险见一个正在孵化中的恶魔？  
洛萨望着他，眼神幽深而晦涩。他抬起藏在身后的左手。  
他的手里握着一支火枪。  
法师松了一口气，全身放松下来，向战士点点头。洛萨有这个觉悟。这很好。  
“我不敢睡觉。”他老老实实地回答他们，“这个牢房……这个牢房根本关不住我。我是个法师，我想去哪里就能去哪里。如果我醒着能够压制它，那我还是醒着比较好。”  
瓦里安哭出了声，王子把脸贴在少年的大腿上，肆意地用法师的裤子擦拭他的眼泪和鼻涕。塔利亚低下头，抬手掩住鼻子，发出有些哽咽的音色。  
与他们相比，卡德加觉得自己冷静的可怕。  
“别这样，瓦里安，坚强一点。”他低下头，对小王子柔声说道，“以后你会遇到很多很多这样的事情，但是你绝对不能被它们打垮。你将会成为国王，整个国家的命运都在你的手上，稍有差错就是会出人命的。所以你以后绝对不能像今天这样胡闹，知道了吗？”  
瓦里安抬起头，用不服气的眼神瞪着他的小哥哥，但是几秒钟之后，他点了点头。  
洛萨注视着卡德加的一举一动，听着他的轻声细语却又不容置疑的词句，那股不明来由的情愫仿佛飙升到了极致，他想抱住这个男孩，告诉他一切都不是他的错，他们会有办法解决这个问题，告诉他他会活下来，告诉他……  
但是瓦里安现在在那个位置上。明目张胆的，发自肺腑的。男人现在甚至有点嫉妒自己的外甥。  
“我没事的，塔利亚女士。”卡德加仍然在试图安慰这对母子，“我……犯了一个错误，然后就被它惩罚了，仅此而已。虽然惩罚有点重但是……我能解决它，你们不用担心。”  
他越这样，乌瑞恩家的两个人越控制不住。瓦里安憋了不到一秒钟就开始嚎啕大哭，塔利亚转过身去，掩住了眼睛。  
“守护者的情况就是我的情况，我们只是想救所有人，仅此而已……”卡德加仍然在说话。  
洛萨看不下去了。  
“闭嘴，小子。”他说道，他在这几个月里对少年法师的无数怨怼化成了一句简洁的话，“你简直没情商。”  
卡德加弄不明白为什么他越是安慰，他们却哭的越厉害。手忙脚乱里他都不知道自己说了什么。洛萨的及时制止拯救了他，男孩闭上眼喘了口气，向洛萨投去一个感激的眼神。  
他看见男人把头转开了。于是他也收回目光。  
“你们还是快点回去吧。”少年蹲下身，抬起袖口，帮瓦里安擦干眼泪，“孩子最好不要这么晚不睡觉，你已经见到我了，现在，回去睡觉吧。”  
他又站起身，对极力掩饰泪水的塔利亚低声说道：“不要再来了。”  
小王子攥起双拳，使劲捶了卡德加的大腿一下，把他的腿捶得生疼。法师忍不住叫了一声。  
“瓦里安！”塔利亚说，但是男孩子扭转头，噔噔噔地跑出牢房，连头都没回。  
“他怎么又生气了？”塔利亚说道。乌瑞恩王后担心地看了儿子的背影一眼，又转向卡德加：“你自己多保重。”  
谁都知道这是一句客套话。卡德加点了点头，没有说话。塔利亚迈开腿，追上她的儿子的足迹。  
暴风城的摄政王看着自己的妹妹经过自己身边，顿了一秒钟，直起身，转身准备离开。  
“洛萨！”  
他听见身后传来一声呼唤。男人难以置信地回头，看见卡德加正在望着他。卫兵正在封闭他的牢门，他就站在铁栅栏后面，用他那双明亮的棕色眼睛看着他。  
男人心里突然升起了巨大的期待，但是旋即就自己把自己打醒。他可是卡德加，他想，这几个月里，他领教了多少次他的情商？  
“你有事？”他问。  
卡德加点点头。  
男人从牢门口的台阶上走下来，火枪口垂向地面。他走到法师的牢房前，隔着铁栅栏，和他对视。  
“给我一把刀。”卡德加说，男孩抬起右手，掌心向男人摊开，“你知道我什么意思。”  
洛萨长吸了一口气，扭开脑袋，又把气吐出来。他现在硬推这个男孩还来得及吗？他又看到那个傻乎乎的卫兵出现在他的视野里，拿着他的长矛，正儿八经地执行着他的职责。  
洛萨在一瞬间里有种把他们俩都崩了的冲动。  
……但是他哪里舍得。“白银之手的牧师已经在路上了。”  
“变严重了。”卡德加说，“我开始幻听了。我不知道我还能不能撑到那个时候。”  
少年的表情平静而认真，洛萨在一瞬间再次产生了错觉。卡德加的面容和卡伦再次重合，那一次，他的面前也有着一道栅栏，一道闪电构成的栅栏，他的儿子回过头，用卡德加现在的表情望着他。然后，卡伦转头面向前方，冲向了敌人，冲向了死亡。  
洛萨几乎是用尽全力才把眼泪忍了回去。  
他一把抽出腰间塔利亚那把多次易主的匕首，粗暴地塞进监牢中男孩的手里。  
“能多撑一分钟就多撑一分钟。”他说，“你一定要记住，我在想办法救你。”  
他看见卡德加点头。男人转头，大步向牢房外走去。  
一定要救他，不论付出多少代价。洛萨想着。  
离开牢房，摄政王立刻让自己的随从去找几个法师来。国王的牢房关不住一个法师，他所需要的是一个魔法牢房。如果能保证卡德加的睡眠，那么这个孩子应该能撑上更长时间。洛萨想着。  
但是十几分钟过后，暴风要塞冲进来了一整支肯瑞托的法师团队。  
“我听说，国王的监狱里，关了一个恶魔的胚胎？”达拉然的代表说道，“我们不能容许这样的事情发生！请把它交给我们，由我们来处置！”  
看着克尔苏加德的脸，洛萨知道事情糟糕了。

* * *

联盟的会议圆桌上再一次吵翻了天，这次的争论是关于一个曾经在他们之间，现在在另一个地方的人类的命运。  
“由来的历史上我们对待被邪能污染的人都是处死，偏偏新兴起的那个白银之手邪教，非要说什么治疗，还居然真给你们留了一丝幻想。脑子是个好东西，我真希望所有人都能有一个。”  
“显然，人越没有的东西就会越想要。”洛萨嘲了回去。  
“不要理他。”塔利亚碰了她哥哥的胳膊一下。  
“你忍得了我可忍不了。”洛萨咕哝。  
“我都说了这么多遍了，你们什么时候把那个法师交给我们？他原本就是肯瑞托的成员，交给我们处理再正常不过，洛萨爵士，你为什么非要扣着他不放？”  
给了你卡德加除了死还有第二条路？洛萨没有说出口。  
“白银之手的人为什么还没到？”他低声问身边的信使。  
“乌瑟尔已经在路上了，他们搞不清状况，可能会有一些耽搁……”  
这都好几天了。洛萨有些烦躁。一想到卡德加必须在无法入睡的环境下熬过这些日子，洛萨的心脏就像被沉进了滚烫的熔岩里。  
“除非你有什么其他的理由，更加私人的理由。更加不为别人所知的理由？”  
“因为他是卡德加！”洛萨还是忍不住顶了回去，“你们都知道他做过什么！他不应该有这样的结局！”  
“那麦迪文呢？他做的事情不比卡德加少，他还是你的朋友，你还不是亲手杀了他？”  
一阵纷纷的议论声。这件事在表面上一直不为人知——直到刚刚被法师公开揭露。  
洛萨气的话都说不出来了。  
“除非，这个卡德加，比麦迪文离你的私人关系更近？你和他之间是不是有什么不可告人的秘密？”  
议论声突然弱了一些，似乎每一个人都在思索法师的话外之意。  
“克尔苏加德！”  
塔利亚气的站了起来，但是洛萨拽了她的胳膊一把，示意她坐下。  
暴风城的摄政王直直地盯着那个千方百计企图置他的皇家法师于死地的人类，悠然咧开一个视死如归的诡笑。  
“有谁说过没有吗？”他说，男人的声音里带着金属的质感，“我就是喜欢他。”  
会场顿时鸦雀无声。短暂的沉默之后，热闹的喧哗声骤然爆发。  
塔利亚震惊地向洛萨转头。  
“你疯了吗？？”她低吼道。

* * *

自从上次洛萨走后，过了几天了？  
卡德加再次试着想抬起手，但是他的手指仍然一动不动。极度的疲倦感覆盖着他的身体，抽走了移动的力气。之前他一直握着那把匕首，感觉要失去意识的时候，就在腿上扎一刀。他的右侧大腿鲜血淋漓，裤子上到处都是染血的口子。  
但是他现在已经感觉不到疼了。他侧趴在牢房的地面上，匕首掉落在他的手指旁边，双眼无神地注视地面。  
他注视着邪能在他的虹膜上制造的幻象。  
卡德加……  
幻象的声音冷冷的，如同烈火焚烧过后的灰烬一般。它在他的耳孔里，脑海里，忽高忽低的响着。他的周围一片漆黑，明亮的绿色光点忽近忽远，还有成双成对的三角形绿光，它们在暗中窥视着这个正在坠落的男孩，偶尔勾起眼角，发出空灵而带着回音的嘲笑声。  
如同从深渊中浮出的恐怖怪物，它正在把卡德加的灵魂拖入深渊。  
不行了。男孩迷迷糊糊地盯着邪能的幻象，隐隐约约地意识到自己的终局。  
——你一定要记住，我在想办法救你。  
不知道为什么，洛萨留给他的这句话，就像是溺水的人抱着的浮木，给了原本一心求死的卡德加活下去的勇气。他让自己蜷缩在坚硬的地面上，尽全力让自己醒着，直到某一刻他突然摔倒，侧翻在地上，并且再也没有力气移动一根手指。那一刻卡德加懂了，邪能彻底吞噬了他，他醒着也没有用了。  
要后悔听信了那个男人的话，没有尽早的了结掉自己吗？少年模模糊糊地想着，在心里对自己摇了摇头。  
不是他的错。是我，没能撑到他回来。  
我选的路，我不后悔。  
为我可能会做出的事情……  
对不起，洛萨……  
不知道为什么，近似濒死的状态下，卡德加的脑海中充满了那个男人的影子。  
那个粗鲁的将军，说起话来总是话里有话，虽然卡德加从来听不懂，也不是很想听懂；粗鲁，但是他懂得倾听，而且也懂得思考；他失去了他的儿子，但是他仍然坚定地站立在那里，怒视着杀死他儿子的仇人；他是怎么想到应该把那个魔像的脑袋削掉的？那真是漂亮的一招；谢谢，但是“我为你自豪”一般是父亲对儿子说的；迦罗娜是无辜的，你到底有没有把我的话听进去？；谢谢你，说出来感觉好多了；你做到了守护者都没有做到的事；不，我不想要一座雕像谢谢，等一下为什么他超开心的样子？；他这是在撩我吗？应该不是，他跟谁说话好像都是这样；不，你不需要这么激动，即使我知道那是邪能法术，必要的时候我也是会用的，只不过更可能用过之后直接把我自己干掉；邪能扩散了，把那把匕首给我，这事原本就没那么麻烦；你……哭了吗……你那么想救我……？  
那我不寻死了，我等你回来……  
恶魔的声音在疯狂地大笑，卡德加的眼睛合上了。

* * *

塔利亚把一个亲手编织的花环放在前几天在兽人袭击中阵亡士兵棺木的头部位置，旋即，暴风城的大主教走上前来，抬起法杖，向花环和亡者施与了圣光的祝福。  
塔利亚微微叹了一口气。  
她那个从来不让她省心的哥哥，为了保护他看上的那个法师，把他自己都搭进去了。爆炸一样的八卦讨论之后，克尔苏加德开始大肆质疑洛萨领导暴风王国的能力，而洛萨的回应是立刻起身离开了会场。塔利亚犹豫了一阵，跟着她的哥哥一起离开了。  
恶魔的胚胎，邪能的被污染者，在人类七国全部的历史上，原本应该得到的待遇就是立即处死，这没有错。但是他是卡德加。艾泽拉斯的英雄，她的儿子的最好的朋友，她的半个孩子，以及洛萨……  
她早就看出洛萨对卡德加与众不同。不知道是从什么时候开始的。也许是他们一起去诅咒之地冒险的那次？也许更早，只是她不知道？  
瓦里安站在她身边，小男孩年轻的眼睛里满是忧虑。塔利亚用她的手轻轻拢过孩子的肩头。  
“之后就拜托你了，大主教。”她说道。  
“圣光祝福你，我的女士。”大主教说。  
她揽着瓦里安走开两步，男孩抬头看她。  
“接下来我们去哪儿，母亲？”瓦里安说，“我们回要塞吗？”  
塔利亚思索了一阵。  
“回去吧。”她说，“我们回去找你姐姐。”  
“你们不用去找她了。”  
一个熟悉的声音响起来，圣光大教堂的入口方向，一个戴着兜帽的人，右手握着一根法杖，大步流星地向他们走来，塔利亚下意识的想抱住瓦里安，但是男孩一挣，已经从她的怀中挣脱，大叫着向来人扑了过去。  
“卡德加！”孩子的声音里是纯粹的惊喜，“你可以出来了吗！”  
一阵浸透骨髓的惊恐侵袭了塔利亚，她看见那个中等身材的身影甩掉兜帽，露出熟悉的面容和棕色的双眼，但是塔利亚从来没有在少年脸上看到过那么明媚的笑容，卡德加咧着嘴，开心地媚笑着，向迎接他的瓦里安伸出一只胳膊。  
“瓦里安！”王后尖锐的接近惨叫的呼唤声震动了整个教堂，王子诧异地站定，回头。  
“她已经死了。”那个披着卡德加的外表的恶魔，把他的话说完。  
他向年幼的王子伸出左手，眼中开始冒出纯粹的邪能绿光。塔利亚猛地往前一扑，她不知道她还能不能来得及保护她的孩子，但是她发现她仍然对那个正要杀死她的孩子的人没有一丝恨意，有的只是深深的悲哀和祈祷。  
如果你还有一丝意识，请你，请你千万不要伤害你的朋友……  
卡德加的右手突然张开，法杖从他的手掌中掉落。这只右手同样伸向了瓦里安，但是一秒钟之后，男孩尖叫着，被一个浮空法术抛到了塔利亚身边，紧接着，它又指向了这对母子，一个碧蓝色的半球笼罩了他们和他们身边的一块地方。恶魔使劲甩了甩这只右手，咆哮了一声——现在它的神情一点也不像卡德加了。  
接着，它的右手的手掌伸向天空。  
无数道碧绿色的邪能撞上暴风城最大的教堂四面的天顶和那下面的墙壁，整座建筑在数秒钟之内分崩离析，破碎的巨大石块纷纷坠落下来。长着卡德加面容的恶魔被几个石块砸中，它愤怒地吼了一声，隔着石块的暴雨最后瞪视了暴风城母子所在的那个小罩子一眼，原地转了一圈，消失了。  
塔利亚和瓦里安站在罩子里，注视着废墟越积越高，直到淹没他们的头顶，他们眼中的东西只剩下法师留下的奥术遮罩的淡蓝色光芒。外面，崩塌的声音仍然在持续，但是他们两个已经看不见了。  
“卡德加……他想杀了我们吗？”瓦里安死死地抱着他的母亲，男孩似乎被吓坏了。  
“不，孩子，我想……”  
塔利亚刚刚开口，另一道金黄色的光芒亮了起来。法师的护盾法术渐渐消失，但是另一个护盾代替了它的位置。一个圣光力量的护盾。  
“以圣光的名义，他是想杀了我们吗！”大主教本尼迪塔斯举着他的法杖，拼命地维护着他的真言术，避免他们被堆积的石块吞没。刚才卡德加施法的时候，把本尼迪塔斯也罩了进来，牧师经过一段震惊的反应时间之后，在法师的盾消失的同时，树立起了自己的护盾。  
“……我想他是想救我们。”塔利亚把话说完。  
太糟糕了。她想着。不知道什么时候他们才能被救出去，才能证明那个仍然在努力挣扎的纯粹的灵魂。

* * *

“当时身在暴风要塞的人全都死了，包括公主殿下在内。”负责调查的士兵木然地向摄政王汇报着他的调查结果，事情太过可怕，他们都被吓懵了，“圣光大教堂完全塌了，王后和王子都在里面，还有不知道多少个牧师和信徒也被埋在下面。我们正在尽力挖，但是他们生还的可能性……”  
洛萨蹲下身，拾起监牢地面上的匕首，注视着匕首尖上的血痕。已经干涸的血痕在发暗的监牢中透出一丝微微的绿光。  
——已经不是普通的污染了，我已经被邪能控制了！我以后会做出什么事情我自己都不知道，为了避免那些事情最好的办法就是……  
洛萨闭上眼睛，深深地皱起眉头，摇了摇头。男人的心脏就像被倒塌的整座教堂死死压着，这股沉重的疲惫感是如此的浓烈，以至于他连眼泪都流不出来了。  
“我得去找他。”他说。  
“现在你亲眼看见了。”他又对身边的圣骑士说话，“这就是他被污染的程度，你觉得他还能有救吗？”  
高大的、名叫乌瑟尔的男人的声音，在洛萨如同灰烬一般的心头响起：“这确实严重……不过如果能够触发清算，可能还有一线希望……”  
洛萨一下子站了起来。  
“还有救？”他惊讶地询问这个圣骑士，“都这样了，还有救？”  
乌瑟尔露出了一个难以描述的表情。  
“就是因为这样了，我才感觉会有救。”他说道，“但是这希望也是很渺茫的，只是不为零而已。”  
“而且，”圣骑士想了想，又补上一句话，“还得有人愿意为此牺牲，去做这件事……”  
他突然顿了一下，转动他的蓝色眼睛，好像在思考什么。  
“……图拉扬那小子一定愿意。”圣骑士喃喃道。  
看着乌瑟尔重新望向自己的、在这个世界上能够看到的最坚定的眼神，洛萨感觉自己重新活过来了。  
“我得去找他。”男人说道，“在那之前，由你来替我指挥。一定要动用最大的努力搜寻塔利亚和瓦里安。”  
圣骑士似乎愣了一下，随后立刻反应过来。  
“法奥主教培养我们，就是为了有一天为您效力。”乌瑟尔说，“我很荣幸。一定不会辜负您的期望。”

* * *

离开暴风城之后，他们一直在往北逃，逃过一片郁郁葱葱的森林和伫立于其中的人类尖顶建筑，又经过了一段土黄色的山脉，山脉的植被短小而稀疏，不像他见过的任何一处自然景观。  
那是理所当然的，他们的家园原本就不在这里。  
现在他们逃进了一片黑漆漆的山脉当中。几乎立刻，有一些个头不到他们腰部的，该长獠牙的地方却长着浓密的胡须的生物袭击了他们。他们的手中也有人类用来袭击他们的那种，会发出声音和巨大的杀伤力的工具。  
现在这些工具是他们的了。  
奥格瑞姆.毁灭之锤命令他手下的人去找到那些据说叫做“黑铁矮人”的邪恶生物的据点，然后将他们的工具和补给品尽数夺来。他的部下做的很好。现在，他们已经在这片据说叫做燃烧平原的地方扎下了一个小据点，食物够，也有水喝，他的同伴的皮肤和他一样，都是褐色的。有些人是没有经过邪能的污染，有些人是污染很轻，在那场灾难中失去了大部分的邪能，却又保全了性命。  
那是一场噩梦般的悲剧，幸好它已经过去了。兽人想。他们不会再和邪能扯上任何关系。  
他也是这样对这个陌生人说的。  
“我以为暴风城的那一次，我的态度已经表明清楚了。”他攥着他的战锤，分毫不敢大意地瞪视着身前带着兜帽的单薄身影，“我们不会再和邪能扯上任何关系，不会再听从你的蛊惑。从这里滚出去，我的部落不欢迎你！”  
“我注意到你们弄到了矮人的火枪。”来人从兜帽下发出声音，人类的纤细声音在兽人听来仿佛是在吟唱，“做的很好。其实矮人还有另一种武器，如果你们占领更北方的黑铁要塞，那么那种武器也会是你们的。”  
“我们以后拿到的任何武器，都不会和你有任何关系。”奥格瑞姆说，“你换了一个身体，换了一身袍子，但是你别以为我认不出你，你是古尔丹！”  
人类仿佛听到了什么好笑的事情，轻声笑了起来。兽人警惕地等着他笑完。  
“你们可以拥有更广阔的天地，可以拥有更好的食物和水源地，我不明白你们为什么非要呆在这样满是尘灰的地方，过着辛苦的日子。”来人说道，“你们明明可以打下暴风城。”  
“我和我的部落不会再和人类起冲突了。”奥格瑞姆说，“他们说过，他们只想要和平。如果我把和平还给他们，他们也应该不会为难部落。至于为什么选这样一个地方，”兽人想起了一些事情，他的面颊扭曲了几秒：“我想我们应该为一些事情赎罪。”  
来人大笑起来。他的笑音中带着几丝狂野：“赎罪？就为了杜隆坦那个叛徒吗？”  
“我没有猜错。”毁灭之锤的主人静静地回答他，“你是古尔丹。”  
“我是谁不重要！”来人几乎是突然地斩断了他的笑声，他的声音变得凌厉而凄烈，“重要的在于，你是决心不想和我，和一个希望你们过上更好的生活的人有来往了？”  
“你会把我们带进地狱。”奥格瑞姆回答。  
来人的兜帽动了动，似乎在点头。  
“很好。”他说，“我就知道，任由部落自己选出来的酋长，绝对不会可靠。”  
人类细长的指尖从斗篷下伸出，指尖上萦绕着一团明亮的绿光。来人开始吟唱法术，光球越来越大，光芒中跳动着几丝绿色的闪电。奥格瑞姆握紧了他的战锤，准备迎接这很有可能是致命的一击。  
格罗姆，伊崔格。他的脑海里浮现出他的新朋友们的面容。他来见这个陌生人之前，已经把今后的事情草草交代给了他们。以后的事交给你们了……  
兽人的眼前发出一声巨响，巨响过后，奥格瑞姆错愕地站直身体，垂下了他的武器。  
他面前的人不再戴着兜帽，但那只是由于过于巨大的冲击把他的兜帽掀掉了。兽人眼前二十多码的黝黑色地面上，躺着一个看起来十分瘦小的人类少年。从他脚边拖开的灰尘痕迹一直延续到兽人对面，刚才那个陌生人的位置上。男孩长着一头黑色的短发，他正在激烈地喘着气，右手指尖抵在他自己的胸膛上。  
奥格瑞姆见过他的脸。  
“我认识你，法师。”他说道，“你是那个炸掉黑暗之门的人。”  
少年从地面上抬起头，一只胳膊撑起身体。人类男孩似乎突然间意识到了自己的处境，望向兽人的棕色双眼里带上了几分惊恐。  
他正在盯着毁灭之锤手上的武器。  
奥格瑞姆低头看了看自己的战锤，侧身把它竖在地上。他大步走向那个人类少年，拉起他细瘦的胳膊，另一手扶住他的后背，帮他坐起来。人类的背包被他反向指向自己的邪能爆炸撕断了带子，那个布包摔在距离他们五六码的地方，几块玻璃碎片从里面飞出。奥格瑞姆看了那里一眼，目光转回人类身上。  
“古尔丹在你的身体里，你知道吗？”他开门见山地问。  
卡德加点点头，由于喘息太激烈，他的动作更像是在哆嗦。  
他知道，那事情就好办了。“我不杀你，”奥格瑞姆说，“回去，让你们自己的人把古尔丹搞定，让他别再来烦部落。部落不会再和邪能扯上关系，我们现在和他们一样只想要和平。这样告诉你的联盟。”  
卡德加再次点了点头，被掌控在兽人巨大的手掌中，男孩的身体抖的厉害。  
“能站起来吗？”奥格瑞姆问他。  
少年法师摇了摇头。  
“我不用站起来。”他用沙哑的嗓音说道。  
他撑着自己，喘息着离开奥格瑞姆的手，向旁边爬了几步，勾过他自己的背包，又拾起一块从包里掉出来的，和手掌差不多大的玻璃碎片，开始在地面上画出魔法符号。碧蓝色的光芒随之亮起。奥格瑞姆站起来，退了两步，躲避那些光。卡德加的手掌用力地攥着那块玻璃碎片，鲜红色的血液从被割破的掌心中溢出，血珠顺着玻璃光滑的镜面流下，给法阵的符号涂上了一层暗红。  
写完四个符文，卡德加扔掉那块玻璃，挣扎着跪坐起来，将一团连接所有魔法符文的光团从地面上提起，慢慢抬升。一个闪念之间，他不见了。  
奥格瑞姆望着空空如也的地面，突然，他眨了眨眼。  
燃烧平原黑暗的地面上，刚刚法师的尖物曾经划过的地方，透着一丝荧荧的绿光。奥格瑞姆凑近一些，在尘灰中辨认了几秒钟。他意识到了，那是人类法师刚刚留在地面上的血迹。  
他走了几步，弯下身，拾起法师刚才扔掉的很尖的东西。兽人在上面看见了自己的眼睛，就好像很久很久以前，他和杜隆坦一起在霜火岭的海面上看见的那样。他小心地捏着那块小东西，上面尚未干涸的鲜血同样闪烁着绿光，比地面上的更加明亮。  
“先祖在上……”兽人喃喃着。  
那些人类可能会杀死他的。  
他同样是个人类，但是他很勇敢。而且他还很年轻。他太可惜了。  
奥格瑞姆把这块尖物的一端塞进他的腰带里，重新提起毁灭之锤。黑铁要塞，他想着，是时候派个斥候去探探目标了。

* * *

洛萨大步迈进兵营，一把掀掉摊在桌面上的地图，打开指挥台上的暗格。平时这些格子都会被用来放置士兵的模型，但是洛萨想要找的是另一个东西。  
曾经少年法师把那件物品递给他的时候，战士一边腹诽着法师这种神秘而危险的职业一边翻了个白眼，随手把它丢进了其中一个暗格——现在想起来，当时的一切栩栩如生，却又恍如隔世。  
他很快翻到了那面镜子，并开始在脑海里搜寻卡德加告诉他的敲击方法。谁能记得住！他曾经这样和法师抱怨，男孩对他无奈地摇了摇头，伸手开始在镜子上书写……  
如同穿越了时间和空间，洛萨看到了那三个数字，标示着敲击顺序的魔法数字。微弱的青蓝色光芒在镜子上闪烁着，魔法符号经过了时间的消磨，虽然有些微弱，但是仍然清晰可见。  
他总是如此周全，而他总是嫌他事多。洛萨的眼睛又开始酸痛。他吸了一下鼻子，逼迫自己把眼泪吞回去。他伸出手指，按照镜子上标示的顺序，敲了敲那三个位置。  
镜子忽闪了一下，亮起来。  
短时间里，洛萨以为自己正在注视着一个万花筒。横七竖八的黑线在镜面上往来交错，割裂出无数大大小小的画面，有的是灰色，有的是彻底的黑，有的则是铅红色的。最大的那片图像显示着摇晃着的灰黑和铅红，它上面淌着一道暗红色，看起来就像是干涸的血。  
……它在冒出幽幽的绿光。  
洛萨咬了一下嘴唇。  
“卡德加？”他尝试着问。  
没有回应。“卡德加？”洛萨继续呼唤了一声。  
如果联系不上。他想着，他也绝对不能找达拉然的法师帮他定位方向……  
镜子的画面里，疑似流着血的那块画面突然动了。它黑了一下，接下来一阵旋转一样的晃动，最后，它呈现出一只眼睛。  
一只兽人的眼睛。  
洛萨的心脏像是突然间跌进了深渊。他想不到这背后意味着什么。几个最可怕的可能性像一只手似的掏空了他的五脏六腑，让他一时间僵在了那里。  
但是那个兽人开始说话。  
“原来是通讯器。”他说，他用的是不是太标准的通用语，“我就说，怎么会有这么脆弱的武器。”  
洛萨的心脏好像突然间回来了。“你是谁？”他警惕地问。  
“奥格瑞姆.毁灭之锤。”对面的兽人说道，“或许现在你还不知道我是谁。你以后会知道的。”  
洛萨仍然警觉地望着他。  
“我也认识你。”对面的兽人接着说道，“你是杀掉黑手的那个人类。你很能打。部落叫你狮子。”  
这个兽人好像没有恶意。洛萨慢慢放松呼吸，问出他的问题。  
“卡德加的镜子，为什么会在你手里？”他问。而且还摔碎了……男人突然明白了画面构造凌乱的原因。  
“他的名字是卡德加？”毁灭之锤说道，“Khadgar? 有趣的名字，我最近刚刚从我们的那些小俘虏那里学会这个单词的含义。”  
洛萨一点也不想知道兽人又学会了什么，无论如何那都意味着威胁。“他在哪里？”  
“他走了。”毁灭之锤说道，“他画了一个蓝色的圈，然后就不见了。”  
传送术……“他说他要去哪里了吗？”  
兽人的眼睛晃了晃，他在摇头。洛萨心里感到一阵虚脱一样的失望。联系不上了，镜子在兽人手里，坐标也定位不到了……  
他突然注意到什么。  
“你为什么会拿着他的镜子？”他问完刚才那个被打岔的问题。  
兽人沉默片刻，似乎在寻找词汇。  
“古尔丹在他的身体里。古尔丹想重新控制部落。”他说，“我拒绝了。古尔丹想杀我。信赖打伤了古尔丹，救了我。我没有杀信赖。我让信赖把古尔丹处理掉，信赖同意了，然后他走了。”  
洛萨半天才搞明白兽人的意思，听起来他口中的“信赖”指的似乎就是洛萨想找的那个人。  
“你是说卡德加恢复意识了？”这个意料之外的好消息让洛萨的心脏狂跳起来。  
“看起来像是。”毁灭之锤的眼睛动了动。  
“太好了……”洛萨拼命地思考着，如果卡德加恢复意识了，那他会去哪里，他可以到哪里去找到他……  
“人类，我有话要告诉你。”  
对面的兽人说道。洛萨抬起眼，注视着对面金黄色的眼睛。奥格瑞姆.毁灭之锤正在看着他……看着安杜因.洛萨，联盟的指挥官本人。  
“我们已经脱离了邪能的控制。”兽人说道，“而且以后也绝不会再碰触这种可怕的力量。黑暗之门已经毁了，我们再也回不去我们的世界。你们说过你们只想要和平，现在，我——奥格瑞姆.毁灭之锤，部落新的酋长，也不希望我们继续和你们联盟为敌。英雄谷的事情是我最大的善意，我们只想在这个世界上活下去。你是人类的酋长，如果你答应，约定就算成立。”  
洛萨注视着那只眼睛，那里面透出来的是坚毅、信任——以及诚恳。  
“如果你们不再袭击人类，联盟愿意同你的部落和解。”摄政王说。  
那只眼睛上下动了动，镜子中的画面视野突然变得宽广，现在洛萨注视着一个光着脑袋、手里握着一把巨大的石锤的兽人。那个兽人举起手中的武器，用那只手捶了捶自己的胸口。  
那似乎是兽人的礼节。洛萨想起那个名叫杜隆坦的兽人，他也曾经做过同样的动作。  
摄政王把镜子放的更远一些，抬起他属于人类的右手，握拳，放在自己的胸膛上。

* * *NC17分隔符* * *

H部分请移步安全地带观看。  
微博贴图：http://photo.weibo.com/1269080827/wbphotos/large/mid/4007260403393324/pid/4ba4a2fbjw1f6polx02ghj20c83981kx  
http://photo.weibo.com/1269080827/wbphotos/large/photo_id/4007260406108301/album_id/3560848308626273  
AO3：http://archiveofourown.org/works/7737412  
警告：背后注意。

* * *

 

===我是防剧透的缓冲带===先去看H不然后面的情节会吓到你===别问我为什么不分段这段不能分===

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

卡德加不知道他睡了多久。他依着身体的需要自然而然地醒过来，感受到那个男人温暖的怀抱。洛萨的手臂搭在他的腰上，和他睡着前一样。  
这样的温暖让人心安。男孩抬起眼睛，看见男人灰蓝色的双眼。那双眼睛也正在望着自己。  
“醒了？”洛萨问。  
卡德加点点头。他没有感觉到任何不对劲的情绪，他的心里只有平和和宁静。它与男孩曾经做过的一些幻想没有一点相同。他没有被这件事改变。  
洛萨仍然是洛萨，卡德加仍然是卡德加。  
“你听着。”洛萨说，“我一会儿带你去一个地方。那里的人能救你的命……”  
一个属于女性的声音响起来，打断了他原本想要说的话。  
“看来他醒了？”那个声音说道，“我原本还以为我不得不把你们的甜蜜时光打断呢。”  
男人和男孩的目光一同投向楼梯。那里站着一个人，一个覆盖着淡绿色的皮肤，拥有人类的容貌，却长着兽人的獠牙的女性站在那里，抱着手。  
“迦罗娜！”卡德加的表情好像是突然想起了什么。  
“你什么时候在那里的？”洛萨也被惊住了。  
“从你们开始闹出动静的时候我就在了。”兽人女子耸耸肩，“你知道，那很难不被注意。”  
卡德加的样子就像是想要找一个地面上的裂口钻进去，而洛萨仍然在惊异。  
“你为什么会在卡拉赞？”他问，“我觉得你应该是和兽人们在一起。”  
他想起他们从诅咒之地俘虏那些兽人的时候。迦罗娜确实不在其中。而他居然没有意识到。  
“是他送我过来的，你问他。”兽人女子用下巴点了一下洛萨旁边的位置，男人转头，男孩用两只手捂着脸，耳朵通红。  
“我忘了。”年轻的法师用蜂鸣一般的低声说。  
好吧。所以现在就成了修罗场了。洛萨想着。他站起身，安安稳稳地提上他的裤子，扣紧腰带，向他的前女友走去。  
他望着她，她也用他记忆中同样美丽的面庞回望。  
“所以，”但是她口中吐出的语言没有一丝美丽的意思，“我往莱恩脖子上插了一把刀，然后我就被甩了？”  
“不。”洛萨回答的速度比他想象中快，“至少不完全是。”  
他的手伸进他胸前的护甲，从衣服心口旁边的搭扣上摘下一个东西。它上面穿着一根被扯断、又被重新系好的皮带子，如同弯刀一般的弧线勾勒出小小的圆锥体以及它最末端的尖锋。  
“我一直贴身带着。”洛萨说，男人的手指把那枚獠牙抬到兽人女性面前。  
即使他干那个男孩的时候，它仍然贴在他的心口上。洛萨真心实意地对待他的每一个床伴，以前是，以后也会是。  
迦罗娜看看她母亲的獠牙，又望向洛萨。她掂量了几秒钟，随后扯开嘴角。她笑了。  
“我知道你会。”她说。  
她一把从洛萨手中夺过那颗牙。  
“你知道吗。”她说，“今天以前，如果你告诉我有一个人想和我抢我的男人，我肯定会去找到她，然后对她提出一场Mor'ghor。”  
卡德加的方向传来一声呜咽一样的喘息声，洛萨瞄了那边一眼，男孩正在利用所有人都没有注意到他的这段时间，用拼命一样的速度穿他的衣服。  
迦罗娜也瞄了那边一眼，又把目光重新转向洛萨。  
“但是，如果你告诉我说那个人是他，”她说，“那我不会。”  
她再次转向卡德加。人类男孩意外而感激地望着她。  
“小子，这个男人的活儿特别棒。”兽人女性说道，“便宜你了。”  
地上的男孩再次呜咽了一声，卡德加一只手抓着腰带，另一只手重新捂住了脸。  
“我很抱歉。”洛萨说。  
“换伴侣是常见的事，尤其在我看来。”迦罗娜说，“你没必要道歉。”  
“而且，如果不是真的有情况，我甚至不想打扰你们。”她说，“但是你看看窗户外面。”  
他的军队。洛萨立刻想了起来。他奔向窗口，逆风小径似乎永远是夜色的朦胧灰幕中，北方的道路上，一支排成四列的人族军队正在向卡拉赞高塔的方向走来。军列的右侧有一个小小的缺口，几个兵士正在对付路边一个不长眼的食人魔，但是那花费不了多长时间，队列甚至没有出现混乱。  
糟糕了。洛萨立刻转向卡德加。  
“男孩。”他说，“你还能施放法术吗？……”  
他眼中映射出用侧身跪坐的坐姿坐在地上的法师，和卡德加仍然没有被睡眠改变的倦容，洛萨立刻改变了主意。  
“算了。”他说，“还是骑狮鹫去吧。”  
他大步走向卡德加，手臂穿过男孩的膝弯，另一只手揽住他的后背，一使劲，把他抱了起来。法师似乎吓了一大跳，他挣扎了一下，张开嘴说话：“我我我我自己能……”  
“别动。”洛萨不容他质疑地说，“你要是乱动，我就不知道我能不能一路抱到楼下了。”  
他话里的意思清晰明确，卡德加吃惊地望了他几秒，然后腾的一下，男孩整个人都红了。  
迦罗娜把手放在嘴唇边，掩饰自己的憋笑。就像他们第一次一起去观察黑暗之门的时候似的，她和洛萨都喜欢逗这个年轻的法师学徒。她看着洛萨抱着他的小情人，向自己转头。  
“他们要过来了。”男人说，“你有地方去吗？要不要跟我们一起走？”  
他仍然在关心她。迦罗娜笑了笑。  
“不用。”她说，“我在这里住了半年了，这里的每条道路我都熟悉，他们抓不住我。”  
洛萨点点头，抿了抿嘴唇：“那你自己保重。”

* * *

狮鹫在圣光之愿礼拜堂的围墙内降落，一个拖着两条橙黄色粗辫子的矮人女性和一个紫色短发的人类女孩向狮鹫迎过来，看到狮鹫上的人之后，她们的眼睛吃惊地瞪大了。  
“怎么能这么骑！”矮人女孩说道，“这可是上天的事儿！摔下来怎么办！”  
“谢谢指正。”坐在狮鹫上的人类从鞍座上爬下来，“但是我们已经到了，而且没摔下去。”  
他向侧坐在鞍座前部的男孩伸手，一个公主抱把他揽进怀里。卡德加伸出胳膊，抱住洛萨的脖子。  
男人心里满足得直哼哼。  
侧坐的姿势保证不了安全，卡德加在这段飞行过程里不得不全程紧紧靠在洛萨怀里，抱着他的后背。而他的狮鹫也从来不会让洛萨失望，她制造了几个小危机，把男孩吓得够呛。现在卡德加已经习惯性的抱着他了。  
洛萨可不会关心那个矮人和那个人类大张的嘴巴里会不会进几只小虫子。  
“现在这里由谁领导？”他问她们，“泰罗索斯男爵，还是法奥大主教？”  
矮人好像是好不容易才让自己的嘴闭上：“是……是大主教。”  
阿隆索斯还在，那事情就方便多了。洛萨暗自庆幸。  
“放我下去……”卡德加看到那两个女孩盯着他的眼神，羞得把眼睛埋进了洛萨的颈窝里。洛萨决定永远都不告诉他他很喜欢他这么做。  
“不行。”男人说。好不容易抱上了，他还能放手？“你确定你现在能走路？”  
矮人和人类现在都露出了一副快要晕厥的表情。洛萨不再理她们，他抱着男孩走进教堂正门，在来去纷杂的牧师当中寻找那个熟悉的身影。  
他找到了。“阿隆索斯！”洛萨喊着洛丹伦主教的名字，向那个微胖的身影和他旁边的一个金发年轻人走过去。卡德加抬起头，也望着男人望着的方向。  
头发花白、有些谢顶的老人向洛萨转头。几乎立刻，他一直都很古板并且坚定的微笑裂纹了，法奥对着洛萨露出了一个“你在逗我”的表情。  
“这孩子被邪能污染了。”洛萨面不改色地撒谎，彻底无视法奥很有可能知道他在联盟的会议桌上当众告白的事实，“他现在走不动。”  
这下子不止法奥，就连卡德加也对男人露出了一个“你在逗我”。  
“被污染了？他吗？”一个年轻的声音响起来，“让我看看。”  
洛萨和卡德加同时向法奥身边的，现在正在向卡德加走过来的年轻人投去目光，几乎立刻，两人丝毫没走脑子的异口同声。  
“卡伦？”  
比洛萨略低一些的身高，一头金色的短发，暗金色的眉毛一直长到鬓角，他的容貌似乎可以被称作清秀。穿戴着一身板甲、正在向他们走来的少年圣骑士的年纪正介于男孩和男人之间的一个微妙的时间段上。他用他那双榛子色的眼睛疑惑地看了看洛萨，又看看卡德加。  
“图拉扬，先生。”这个年轻人说，向他们微微点了一下头。  
然后，他没有再理会两个陌生人错愕的表情，圣骑士伸出手，用穿着板甲的手掌向卡德加的前额伸出手，年轻的法师感觉到一股探查的能量拂过他的身体。  
接着，卡伦.洛萨外表的少年猛然收回手倒退两步，震惊的表情盯着卡德加。  
“怎么了。”法奥看着自己的学生，图拉扬虽然没有乌瑟尔稳重，但是也足够在乌瑟尔离开的时候协助他处理事情，他从没见过这个学生被吓成这样。法奥伸出手，像图拉扬一样拂过卡德加的前额。  
见多识广的老牧师也露出了震惊的表情。  
“他居然还没有恶魔化？”探查出年轻人体内的邪能污染程度，法奥感觉后背沁出了一层冷汗，“而且你还敢抱着他？”  
图拉扬注视着卡德加和抱着他的洛萨，眼睛里逐渐流露出有些了然的神情。  
“显然，我搞不定这个了。”洛萨毫无所谓地耸了耸肩，“所以只好来找你们。”  
法奥和他的学生对视了一眼。  
“……洛萨，听我的。”年老的牧师凑向自己的朋友，他不想说这句，但是他还能说什么？“……给他个痛快吧。”  
“你的学生可不是这么说的。”洛萨用他擅长的那种死皮赖脸的语气说道，“乌瑟尔那家伙告诉我他还有救。”  
“乌瑟尔怎么连这个都……”法奥掩住了脸。  
金发的年轻人开口。  
“但是，”图拉扬说，“如果仪式失败，被净化者和引导者都会死，而且还可能造成大范围的邪能污染，他告诉你这个没有？”  
卡德加猛地向洛萨转头。  
“你没有告诉我！”男孩惊恐地质问他的同伴。  
洛萨干脆利落地把锅甩了出去：“那是因为他家乌瑟尔也没说。”  
“……放我下来。”卡德加说道，他的声音里饱含着置生死于度外的音色，“或者你给我一刀，选一个。”  
“卡德加！”洛萨原本想要把接下来的责任全部推给圣光之愿礼拜堂，谁知道他的男孩实在太过耿直，他简直气的不知如何是好。  
法奥和他的学生同时张开嘴。  
“卡德加？”法奥说。  
“炸毁黑暗之门的那个卡德加？”图拉扬问。  
洛萨耸了耸肩。  
“换了别人，我能这么拼命？”他反问。  
法奥向左走了几步，又向右走回来，但是好像他没意识到自己在踱步，老牧师脸上的皱纹里满是焦虑；图拉扬垂下眼睛，榛子色的眼睛缓缓地左右摆动。  
“不。”卡德加突然说。  
三个人同时转向他。  
“你说你叫图拉扬，对吧，”卡德加说，他抬起手，指点着金发的圣骑士的胸膛，“停止你想要做的那件事。”  
法奥奇怪地看着自己的学生，图拉扬微微眯起眼睛，注视着年纪和他差不多的年轻人。  
“他怎么了？”法奥问。  
“我不知道他接下来想要做什么，但是这个表情我见过。”卡德加说，“有一个和他长得一模一样的人。当那个人知道他即将战死的时候，脸上就是这个表情。”  
洛萨也看出来了。图拉扬刚才脸上的神情宛如卡伦复生——只是再一次和他的父亲隔着那道闪电的栅栏。  
洛萨什么也没说。  
图拉扬微微地笑了一下。他走向卡德加，做出一个祝福的手势，一道金色的光芒围绕在他的手臂周围，并且向卡德加和洛萨延伸出去。一股和平和宁静的感觉涌向他们，一股无法言喻的安乐感安抚着两个长时间劳顿的人类。图拉扬再次将手伸向卡德加的前额，轻声吟唱咒语，明亮的白金色光芒从他的指尖溢出，又注入卡德加体内。法师感觉那股接近崩溃的疲惫减轻了。圣骑士又把手伸向法师的双腿，金色的光辉从上面轻轻拂过。  
他往后退了两步。  
“他现在应该能走了。”图拉扬说，“你不用抱着他了。”  
又一个没情商的，他的卡伦一定不会这样。洛萨在心里翻了个白眼，但是还是放下了男孩。法师尝试着站上地面，发现虽然还是感觉虚弱，但是他确实能走路了。  
图拉扬转向他的老师。  
“我去准备。”他简洁地说，“我会去告诉提里奥，让他去疏散礼拜堂附近的所有人。”  
“不。”卡德加说。  
图拉扬没理他：“我得去一趟图书馆。”  
然后他就走了。卡德加瞪着他的背影，又转头望着洛萨，男孩一咬牙，用虚浮摇晃的步子追在圣骑士身后。  
洛萨转向法奥。  
“这个图拉扬，你是知道，还是巧合？”他问。  
法奥正在紧紧地皱着眉头，显然他现在也明白他学生的用意了。听到这句话，大主教愣了一下。  
“什么知道还是巧合？”他问。  
他的反应完全不在洛萨的猜测范围内。男人吸了一口气。  
“你的这个叫图拉扬的学生，”卡伦的父亲说道，“和我儿子卡伦长得一模一样。给人的感觉也很像。”但是图拉扬给洛萨的感觉是，这个少年比他的卡伦成熟一些。或者说，如果卡伦没有出事，他的儿子或许会成长为另一个图拉扬，“这件事你是知道，还是纯粹的巧合？”  
法奥露出茫然的神色，几秒钟之后，他的神情变成了恍然大悟。  
“难怪我以前总觉得图拉扬有点像谁。”大主教使劲拍着自己光秃的前额，“你提醒我了。这孩子刚来的时候我就总觉得他有点眼熟，又想不起来在哪见过，多注意了一下，这一注意我发现这孩子天分特别高，所以收了他当亲传的学生。”大主教把手放低，指尖点着洛萨的肩膀，“你这一提我想起来了，对，图拉扬像你家卡伦。”  
大主教顿了一下，转着眼睛，似乎正在心里对比他对两个年轻人的印象。  
“像像像，确实像。”法奥说道，老人露出谜题得解的兴奋神情，“长得像，给人的感觉也像。我困惑了十几年，你一句话就给我解了！”  
大主教好像是真的在高兴。这反而让洛萨有点不知道说什么。男人露出了一个“这也行”的表情，迈开步子，跟上那两个年轻人。

* * *

“我知道你想干什么。”  
少年法师仰着头，注视高处的少年圣骑士。图拉扬从图书馆的梯子上一步一步的迈下来，瞅着卡德加，他的金色眉毛皱了起来。  
“你怎么跟过来了。”他说，圣骑士把他怀里的一本厚重的大书放在他身边的梯子下面，“让你的朋友带你去休息。”  
“我认识这本书上的封印。”卡德加说，他从他的背包里掏出一只金属蟋蟀，弯下腰，按在书脊上。  
尖锐的惨叫声瞬间传遍了整座图书馆，正在书架间穿行的牧师们的目光都投放过来，对着声源瞪眼。  
卡德加把手拿开，站直身体，盯着金发少年。图拉扬耸了耸肩。  
“那又怎样。”他说，“去找你的朋友。仪式开始以前你需要休息。你有体力也是帮我的忙。”  
“听着。”卡德加说，“答应我，不要做冒险的事。”  
“我们生命的每一天都是在冒险。”图拉扬不以为然地摇摇头。  
卡德加觉得他有点明白肯瑞托对白银之手近乎仇视的偏见是怎么来的了。法师伸出手，指向外面。  
“我告诉你外面那个人是谁。”他说，“他是安杜因.洛萨，暴风城的摄政王。”  
图拉扬用意外的神色看了卡德加两秒钟，又朝外望了望，缓缓转动他榛子色的眼珠：“他就是洛萨爵士？”  
他又看看卡德加。  
“也对。”他说，“能站在你身边的人，身份肯定也不一般。”  
圣骑士重新蹬上梯子，继续在书架最高的一层里找书。  
“洛萨有个儿子，名字叫做卡伦。”卡德加抬头看着他，男孩往前迈了两步，离那架梯子更近了一些，“他在去年的这个时候战死了。”  
“我很遗憾。”图拉扬一边翻书一边说，“去年的这个时候死了很多人。”  
“卡伦和你长得几乎一模一样。”卡德加仰着脸，注视那个他想要阻止的圣骑士，“洛萨已经失去了他的儿子，我不能让他再看着一个和他的儿子长得一模一样的人重新走上死路。”  
“我没有走上死路，”图拉扬瞄了下方的黑发少年一眼，用来确定他是在说自己，“我只是在冒险。”  
“他不能看着他的儿子去冒险！”卡德加有点着急，这人好像完全不想听劝的样子，“答应我，用最不会影响到你的方式，来处置我。”  
图拉扬向书架下方扭头。少年白皙的面颊上的表情显得有些恼火。  
“那我不如直接给你一刀。”他说，“而且我也不是他的儿子。”  
他仍然在翻那一列书，卡德加平复了一下情绪，重新开始他的劝说。  
“洛萨对我很重要，我不想看到他伤心。”他说，“如果我必须要死，我不想拉着一个和他的儿子长得一模一样的人一起死。”  
图拉扬再次向卡德加转头，属于卡伦.洛萨的面容上的神情有些扭曲，圣骑士看起来像是烦透了这个法师。  
“我长什么样和你有什么关系？”他说，“难道我换一张脸，你就同意我给你做这个仪式？”  
卡德加被他噎住了。少年想了想，摇了摇头。  
图拉扬深深地吸了一口气，又吐出来。少年抱着几本书，从梯子上下来，倚着书架盘膝坐下，开始在几本书里查找他想要的东西。  
卡德加也蹲下。  
“你听着，这种感觉说不太清楚。”他说。图拉扬翻了个白眼，使劲喷出一口气，“卡伦死的时候，洛萨就在他旁边，眼睁睁的看着，但是就是救不了。当时我也在场，那种感觉真的是非常非常不舒服。我现在又有点这种感觉，我想洛萨肯定会比我更严重。但是这次不一样，这次没有那个东西，所以我想我或许能救你……”  
图拉扬被他烦的不行了。少年一边翻书一边发火：“救什么救，谁要你救！这是我选的路，跟你和你的洛萨，都没有关系！”  
“关系很大！”卡德加说，“你长着卡伦的脸，这就很有关系！”  
“我的长相和这个没关系！”话题又绕回来了，图拉扬气的用两只手啪地一声合上了书。圣骑士闭上眼睛，深深地吸气，又呼出来，重新打开书。  
卡德加喘了口气，再次平复情绪。  
“我只是希望你不要冒险。”他说，“如果必须要有一个仪式，我希望你能活着回来。”  
“要活一起活，要死一起死。”图拉扬干脆利落地扔给他一句。  
卡德加觉得他有点绝望：“我们能不能商量一下，只死我一个行不行？”  
“那我为什么还要站在这里啊？！”图拉扬气的又用拍的方式合上了书，书页间发出爆炸般的声音。他扭过身子，属于卡伦.洛萨的榛子色双眸直接对上了法师的脸，“我直接给你一刀不是更干净！”  
卡德加还想说话，但是圣骑士已经被他激得发飙了。少年一把抓住了法师胸前的衣服。  
“你给我听着。”图拉扬愤怒地说，“你救了这个世界，现在我必须救你，这是我的决定，跟你，跟洛萨爵士都没有一丝一毫的关系；你现在是我的病人，你全部都得听我的，仪式要怎么进行是我的事，你全部的准备就是给我好好休息，然后到那天，躺到祭台上，把你的那杯茶喝了，其他的一切你都不用管！听懂没有！”  
卡德加被这一顿劈头盖脸的呵斥骂愣了。男孩没有点头，但是也没有摇头。  
图拉扬喘着气，他的眼睛突然扫向卡德加的耳朵后面，圣骑士深深地吸了一口气，放开法师的衣服。  
“你的朋友来接你了。”金色头发的少年抬起下巴，向卡德加示意这排书架的末尾。  
卡德加回过头，安杜因.洛萨正站在那里，倚靠着书架，眼睛注视着两个年轻人。  
卡德加站起来。图拉扬对成功清除掉噪音的自己非常满意，他吸了一口气，再一次翻开书。  
卡德加走到洛萨身边。  
“卡伦会做同样的选择。”男人说道，他微笑着，伸手帮男孩整理他被弄乱的前襟。  
“他疯了。”卡德加说。法师似乎还没有从他居然吵架吵输了的失败里回过神，声音有点悻悻的。  
洛萨对他露了一个暖融融的笑。  
“发疯的不止他一个，”男人说道，“我记得还有一个人，疯起来以后居然跑去炸了黑暗之门。”  
卡德加斜着瞪了他一眼，洛萨在这个眼神里看到了满满的嗔怪，男人的心里像开了花一样舒坦。他伸手揽住卡德加的肩膀，感觉到少年倚靠过来，用男人的身体支撑他虚弱的步伐。  
这一刻洛萨觉得，仪式的结果完全不是他想要担心的东西。  
他们身后，年轻的圣骑士注视着他们。  
图拉扬从小在教堂长大，法奥对他们要求很严格，发现图拉扬的天分后更是如此。那位可敬的老人与其说是父亲，不如说是老师。图拉扬不懂父爱，也不是很懂父亲的定义。  
他望着那两个亲密无间的背影。  
或许就应该是那个样子。圣骑士想着。他们看上去就像在发光。

* * *

法奥让一个名叫达索汉的男人给洛萨和卡德加安排他们的住处。接着，这个好奇心有点过剩的圣骑士就被卡德加的感染状况吓了个半死。  
“提里奥告诉我需要转移到提尔之手的时候，我还说过不管出现什么情况，我总能自保，”他说，“等会儿我得去向提里奥道歉……”  
洛萨笑着送走男人，在他身后关上屋门。不知道为什么，和卡德加相关的一切都让他感到无比骄傲——甚至包括很致命的那一面。不过，能压制住如此吓人的邪能，这同时也证明了卡德加本人有多么强大。  
如此强大的一个法师，属于他，属于洛萨。  
男人没有去想那些不开心的事情。他转过身，发现卡德加已经坐在了房间中的一把椅子里——他又在看书。刚刚他们离开图书馆的时候，他居然又顺了一本书出来。  
洛萨摊开双手。  
“你都没几天的命了。”男人说，突然感觉这个黑色幽默还挺有趣的，“你居然还在看书？”  
法师从书本上抬起脑袋，卡德加耸耸肩。  
“我习惯了。”他说，“再说现在又没别的事可干。治疗发话了让我休息，我得遵医嘱。”  
洛萨露出一个歪着嘴的笑，晃晃悠悠地走到椅子旁边，俯身下去，一只手搭上卡德加身后的椅背。  
他太近了。卡德加抬起头，对上洛萨的眼睛。男人的神情里满满的戏谑。  
“如果你真的没事干，”洛萨说，“我们不如再来一次？”  
卡德加思考了一下——他居然思考了一下，洛萨惊喜地发现——之后，男孩摇了摇头。  
“我没有把握。”他说，“现在我身体里的力量太复杂，我怕会崩溃。”  
洛萨再次翘起嘴角：“那你上次怎么没拒绝？”  
“上次我还有点把握。”卡德加说。法师的脸上泛起淡淡的红色。  
他没有拒绝这个话题，洛萨觉得这样就够了。  
“好吧。”他说，收回手，从椅子上抬起身体，“听你的。”  
他转过身，溜达着往卧床的方向走。这个房间只有一张双人床——洛萨满意的不能更满意了。卡德加没有接着看书，男孩把书本放在大腿上，眼睛注视着地面，思考着。  
接着他突然站了起来。法师把书放在椅子上，大步向现在正坐在卧床床沿的男人走去。卡德加在男人面前站定，洛萨给了他一个疑问的眼神。  
卡德加面无表情地盯着他，接着，少年抬起双手，揽住年纪足可以当他父亲的男人的下颌，用力吻了下去。  
洛萨惊了一下，但很快反应过来，男人抬起手，揽住男孩的黑色后脑勺，加深这个吻。战士的大手放上男孩的心脏位置，在那里重重地抚摸。卡德加的动作简单而粗暴，洛萨甚至觉得，他强奸了这个孩子，而这个孩子现在正在强奸他的嘴。  
他的舌头绕过去，碰碰毫无章法地乱动的舌头。卡德加似乎是想要主导，洛萨感觉到他的意思。他任由卡德加生涩地舔舐他的牙根，上颚，腮帮，而男人的舌头就像捣乱似的，在少年专心跟他的牙齿较劲的时候，偶尔去碰他一下，那条比他要细小一些的肌肉在被他碰到后总是会哆嗦一下或者躲一下，惹得洛萨乐此不疲。  
不知过了多久，似乎是男孩的舌头把男人的牙齿都舔过一遍之后——卡德加最后没轻没重地咬了咬洛萨的下唇，结束了这个吻。男孩直起身体，洛萨带着点满意和与之同等的意外看着他。  
卡德加开口说话，男孩的声音带着金属的铿锵，仿佛下定了最坚定的决心。  
“你说过，你不想让你自己后悔。”男孩捧着男人的头，望着那双灰蓝色的眼睛，清澈明亮的棕色直视着它们，“我也不想让我自己后悔。”  
洛萨惊讶地看着他，很快，惊讶变成了心花怒放的惊喜。卡德加咽了咽唾沫，长出一口气，仿佛完成了一个无比艰巨的任务。洛萨向他伸开双臂，卡德加向侧边跨了一步，让自己的身体以侧坐的姿势落在洛萨的大腿上，男孩抱住男人的后背，他感觉到自己后背上收紧的属于战士的胳膊，洛萨的力气大的似乎想要把他揉进身体里。  
没有什么能够将这一刻夺走。少年闭上眼睛，想着。就算死亡也不能。

* * *

净化仪式的位置被图拉扬定在了教堂的正厅。不是没有人劝过，法奥一遍又一遍地向他的学生确认他真的要冒这个风险，而图拉扬也一遍又一遍地回复他的老师这是他的选择。最后所有人都放弃劝他了。  
按照图拉扬的安排，提里奥带着几架马车，将礼拜堂本身和附近的几十户居民临时迁到了提尔之手——那是洛丹伦东部的另一个哨站，规模仅次于圣光之愿礼拜堂，而且从那里，他们能够看到礼拜堂的情况。刚一开始人们似乎对此有些抱怨，图拉扬挨门挨户去说明了一下情况，人们知道他是想要冒险净化那个艾泽拉斯的英雄法师时，每一个人都同意了。  
这里是圣光之愿礼拜堂，这里的人们最接近圣光的源头。这里的每一个人都淳朴而善良。  
几乎所有的人临走前都去拥抱了图拉扬。  
“孩子，加油。”  
“活下来。”  
“我等着你接我们回来呢。”  
“你要是敢让我下半辈子住在提尔之手，我要你好看。”  
图拉扬笑着挥手送走他们，转身面对最后一辆马车，和最后一个还站在地上的人。  
“洛萨爵士。”他说，“你不能留在这里。”  
“你别想让我走。”洛萨说。  
“爵士，想着点暴风城。”图拉扬提醒他。  
“让你学长乌瑟尔去操心吧。”洛萨说，“我现在一点也不想管那个活见鬼的联盟。”  
“这里到时候会很危险。”图拉扬说。  
洛萨微笑了一下，伸手到圣骑士的胸口，拍了拍他的胸甲。就像他曾经对卡伦做的那样。  
“你不怕危险。”男人说，“我为什么要怕？”  
“爵士……”  
图拉扬还想劝，但是洛萨已经转过身，向教堂内部走去。  
图拉扬叹了口气。  
“算了，我也没打算能劝动他。”他对马车驾驶位上的达索汉说，“你自己走吧。”  
“你知道吗。”达索汉回答他，“在顽固这件事上，我觉得你简直是他亲生的。”

* * *

图拉扬注视着太阳的高度。达索汉应该也已经走到了安全地带，仪式可以开始了。  
他望了望教堂内部，洛萨爵士还没有出来，而图拉扬不想去打扰他们父子俩的告别。  
洛萨注视着卡德加扯住他衣襟的手，重新抱了抱男孩，站起身。他的衣襟又被卡德加扯住了。  
“嘿。”他说。  
“不是我想动的，”卡德加说，“手自己就……”  
洛萨笑着又俯身吻了他一下。  
“不会有事的。”他说，“我就在外面陪你。”  
这好像也没能让卡德加开心一点，那双棕色的眼睛里透出来的仍然是平静的恐惧。他在害怕，洛萨想，面对死亡谁都会害怕。他再次想起卡伦，又同时想起了那个和他的儿子长得一模一样的圣骑士。  
图拉扬的眼中从未透出过恐惧。  
那个孩子一定懂一些他的儿子不懂的东西。“相信那个圣骑士，不会有事的。”  
卡德加深吸一口气，点了点头。  
洛萨从祭台前转身，向教堂门口走去，他走出门。他看到他的儿子面容的少年正在望着太阳。  
“话说完了？”洛萨的脚步声被他听见了，图拉扬低下头，向洛萨转头。  
“我想知道一件事。”男人说道，“事关卡德加，我不得不问。你这么相信这个仪式，一定有你的原因，可以告诉我吗？”  
图拉扬望着他。少年榛子色的眼睛眨了眨，开始说话。  
“在我很小很小的时候，刚刚来到这里不久，刚刚记事的时候，”圣骑士说道，“我曾经亲眼目睹过一场清算。”  
“那是一场巨魔袭击。那一次那些生物特别凶狠，而且被一个比他们都要凶狠的头领领导着。他们一直打到了教堂正厅。一位人类的勇士在那里保护着他的人民。他斩杀了上百只巨魔，直到巨魔的头领当面向他发起挑战。”  
“勇士选择迎战。”图拉扬闭上眼睛，用比卡伦略微深沉的声音叙述着，“勇士横扫他的重剑，伤了巨魔头领的护甲。巨魔还击，用他的大剑也给了勇士一下。他们的武器撞在一起开始僵持，然后勇士别开了巨魔的武器，用剑身砸断了它的獠牙。但是他也被巨魔的大剑砸烂了护甲。他把护甲扯掉。那个巨魔再次向他冲锋，他迎上去。这一次，巨魔的腹部被他砍出一道口子，而勇士自己被击中了右肋。巨魔再一次冲过来，勇士举起剑，但是狡猾的巨魔使用了巫毒，一个法术命中了勇士的胸口。他头晕目眩地站在那里，巨魔的大剑向他当头劈下，他也抬起他的重剑。”  
“他的剑承受住了攻击，但是接着碎裂了。勇士把断剑向前送，插进了巨魔的胸口，但是他的身体被巨魔的剑劈成了两半。他跪在地上，然后倒下去，他的血把那片地面染得通红。那个巨魔举起他的大剑，宣布他自己的胜利。”  
“就在那一刻，发生了清算。”图拉扬睁开眼睛，用卡伦的那双眼睛望着洛萨，“清算是存在的，它不是一个传说。而它的力量足够净化卡德加。”  
洛萨原本高悬的心脏落下了一些。  
“听你刚才说话，”他说，“你当时在现场？”  
图拉扬笑了。  
“我当时就在教堂正厅，”他说，“站在这位英雄身后，被他保护着。他的一举一动，我一生都不会遗忘。”  
说着，图拉扬对安杜因.洛萨露出了一个从未在卡伦.洛萨脸上出现过的表情——一位英雄的后人才会拥有的，生死无惧的微笑。

* * *

图拉扬端着一个杯子走进教堂正厅，圣骑士看见他的被净化者正坐在祭台上——坐着，蜷着身子。  
“不是说让你躺下吗？”他说，“怎么坐起来了？”  
“躺着感觉很奇怪。”卡德加嘟哝。他不能告诉这个圣骑士，躺在这个坚硬的平面上，总是会让他想起一些现在比较不该想的事。  
“真的？”图拉扬露出意外的表情，“你是第一个这么说的。”  
他想了想：“不过好像能醒着抱怨的人也不是很多。”  
“而且他们大部分都活下来了。”他又说，“算是个好消息吧？”  
卡德加对他露出一个紧张的笑容，不知道是不是错觉，图拉扬感觉里面带了点感激。  
圣骑士把手中的杯子递给祭台上的人。  
“把它喝了。”他说，“它能让你失去神志，让邪能释放出来。”  
卡德加接过去，皱着眉头闻了闻，抿了一小口。  
“喝起来不像是药。”他说，“甜的？”  
“我怕那个味道怪，用宁神花茶稀释了一下。”图拉扬说，“不影响药效。”  
卡德加笑了。他十分奇怪他现在还能笑出来。图拉扬身上好像有一种能让最狂暴的狮子也安静下来的魔力。  
“谢了。”他说。他一口气喝光了那杯茶。  
他看着图拉扬拿走杯子，又拿起他的战锤，法师心里突然冒出了一股莫名其妙到让人心脏缺血的黑色幽默感。  
“如果仪式失败了，那杯茶是不是就是我最后喝过的东西了？”他说。  
图拉扬回头，对他一笑。  
“你还有点喝的。”他说，“我连喝的都没有。”  
卡德加的笑容像刚才浮起时那样突兀的消失了。图拉扬看看他，又笑了起来。  
“我都没难过，你难过个什么劲。”他说。“现在后悔已经来不及了，快点躺下。”  
他看着卡德加露出一个无可奈何的表情，支着他的身体躺倒在祭台上，闭上眼睛。  
圣骑士闭上眼睛，开始念诵咒语，一道金色的闪电劈在卡德加身上，紧接着是另一道。圣光刺激着少年体内的邪能根源，逼迫它抬头，从法师的体内溢出，散播到外界，散播到空气之中。  
淡绿色的邪能薄雾在圣骑士眼前缓缓涌动。图拉扬抬起左手，手指在空气中划过，金色符文在他的指尖成型，符文离开他的指尖后迅速伸展扩大，慢慢变成一片光芒的巨网。图拉扬画出另一个符文，另一片网从他的手中冒出，和刚才那一片交织在一起。  
少年突然听到了一个声音，给他的感觉就像是火焰燃烧过后的灰烬在说话。  
你……是……谁……  
“嘿。”圣骑士不由自主地睁开了他榛子色的眼睛，“我以前从来没有听说过。邪能会说话？”

* * *

洛萨是一个战士，不是一个牧师，当那些牧师和圣骑士对卡德加体内的邪能恐惧不已的时候，战士全部能够感觉到的就是想要发笑。  
但是这一刻他亲眼目睹的东西让他笑不出来了。眼前的场景让洛萨重新想起了他面对恶魔化的麦迪文的一刻，更糟糕的是，同时想起了卡伦阵亡的时候。  
图拉扬在仪式开始后不久，突然间挥手给礼拜堂的大门封上了一道金色的屏障，把洛萨隔在了外面。以战士的眼睛看来，很可能这个圣骑士没有预估到他要面对的东西究竟有多么邪恶，不然的话他关上门不是更好？但是现在，洛萨只能眼睁睁地看着图拉扬一步、一步地后退，他离他的屏障越来越近，洛萨没有发现自己抬起了手。  
圣骑士的左手张开着，一面闪耀着淡淡金光的柔软的网在他的手里控制着，圣骑士右手的战锤上闪耀着光芒，沟通着他和卡德加漂浮在空中的身体。圣骑士在抽出邪能的同时，用尽全力将体内的圣光之力注入到卡德加体内，保护法师的身体不会由于能量的突然坍塌而被摧毁。  
但是那能量……洛萨震惊地想着，卡德加体内的能量太庞大了……图拉扬手指上的圣光看起来就像是一根蜡烛……  
那些被抽离的邪能正被圣骑士左手的光网包裹着，尖声向图拉扬嚎叫着一些洛萨听不懂的句子。它们塞满了这座教堂正厅那一端所有的角落，喷涌的邪能正在逼迫着原本站在祭台前的圣骑士一步步后退。半座教堂的翻滚的绿色中，洛萨透过图拉扬的战锤的光流，看到卡德加的黑色头发，它在翻涌的力量中飘舞着。  
洛萨抬起的手有些发抖。  
坚持住，卡伦。他想着。坚持住，儿子。  
“我知道你在那里。”拉近的距离里他听见图拉扬说话，“不要躲，出来吧，这次你的对手是我。”  
邪能翻滚着，慢慢地，具现出一张无比可怕的大脸。两颗黑色的带着锯齿的巨大眼睛在大片的碧绿色当中显形，下面则是一张同样锯齿嶙峋的血盆大口。洛萨的呼吸停了。  
“很好，很好。”他听见图拉扬说话，“我要的就是这个……”  
那张大脸似乎看了看图拉扬和他的光网，露出一个仿佛是嘲笑的狰狞的表情。脸消失了，而图拉扬的光网中的邪能不再飘忽乱撞，它们的中心开始聚合，慢慢凝结成一颗转动着的绿色光球，光球越来越大，零散的邪能被它一朵朵吸收进去，就像是一颗巨大的旋转着的黑洞。  
图拉扬将最后几缕圣光注入卡德加体内，一把扔掉了他的战锤。卡德加毫无生气的身体从空中的邪能之球中掉出，坠落在仪典台上。  
洛萨的心脏仿佛也在同时掉了。他似乎再一次看到了那个拿着一把奇怪的斧头的兽人，他一把夺下了卡伦的武器……  
邪能的光球开始膨胀，洛萨能看出圣骑士压制它的光芒之网正在颤抖。  
“去死吧，傻瓜。”图拉扬说。  
圣骑士一把撤掉了他加诸于邪能上的所有力量。少年张开双臂，毫无畏惧的面对着爆炸中的邪能炸弹。  
洛萨感觉他的心脏不见了，他不由自主地向前冲去，直到狠狠地撞到同一个少年在大门上设置的护盾。他看到洪水般的绿色能量吞没了那个英勇的少年，又从大教堂每一扇未能关闭的窗户里喷出——  
——猛烈的金光在洛萨眼前爆发，光芒之强甚至刺得他一时间闭上了眼睛。圣光之愿礼拜堂似乎变成了一片有着无数泉眼的喷泉，从这里的每一寸土地上喷出了明晃晃的金色圣光。大教堂内部的光芒最为剧烈，碧绿的邪能之力在强大的圣光清算中哀嚎、撕裂，被神圣之力逐渐蚕食，直到不剩一丝痕迹。  
隔着圣骑士的护盾，洛萨看见图拉扬在强烈的金光中跑向前方，少年跪在仪典台前，右手放上那个同样是少年的法师的前额，他的左手伸向空中，召唤着圣光力量的源泉，他的右手中冒出亮丽的光彩，强大的生命能量以他为导管，从这团爆发的神圣能量中导进卡德加的身体。圣骑士重复吟唱着他的治疗咒语，空气中的光芒被他一次又一次地灌入法师体内，直到光芒熄灭，教堂内部恢复应有的沉暗。圣骑士放下手，扑通歪到地上。  
有几个圣光的泉眼还没有关闭，空气中仍然漂浮着微微的金色丝粒。洛萨发现护盾不知道什么时候消失了，他冲进教堂，快步跑到仪典台前。  
图拉扬抬起头看他，金发少年喘着气，似乎还没有从刚才的消耗中恢复；洛萨望向祭台，卡德加的胸膛在起伏，接着，男孩睁开他棕色的双眼，迷茫地四下注视。  
洛萨一句话也说不出来。  
男人两步跨向这两个孩子，右臂弯抱住图拉扬，左手揽住卡德加。左边，他听见卡德加庆幸的哽咽，右边，他听见图拉扬发出的一声疑问，和随后的开心的喘息。  
他的孩子们……他的儿子们。多么令人骄傲啊。

* * *

每一个返回的居民都拥抱了图拉扬，顺便也抱了抱站在圣骑士身边的卡德加。这位法师在这里的人们的心目中，同时是一个英雄，和一个该被心疼的孩子。  
他差一点就死了……为了他们的世界。  
这个孩子正在从一个长着明亮的蓝色眼睛的小女孩手中接过一把花，男孩脸上满满的困惑。  
洛萨站在两个年轻人身边，用不敢相信的眼神盯着那个正在把手里的太阳草递给图拉扬的女孩。  
那头深褐色的长长的中分卷发，那有点婴儿肥的胖胖的小脸……圣光在上，她长得和被卡德加体内的恶魔害死的，塔利亚的女儿，是如此的相似……  
“我们走吧，塔蕾莎。”那个女孩说道，她拉住刚刚给卡德加递花的女孩的胳膊，一起跑远了。她的朋友拖在身后的两条金黄色的长辫子随着她的奔跑一甩一甩。  
洛萨又望向图拉扬那张和卡伦长得一模一样的脸。  
虽然他从未对此有过真正的信仰，战士想着，但是，说不定，圣光真的能够创造奇迹。  
卡德加好像仍然在疑惑。  
“给你的是一朵花。”法师转向身边的圣骑士，带点嗔怪地用手腕挥动握在掌心里的绿色植物，“她怎么给了我一把草？？”  
“你不知道？”图拉扬说道，“精灵们的塞纳里奥议会最近正在命名这颗星球上的植物，他们把这种草以你的名字命名成了‘Khadgar’。”  
“为什么？”少年看上去有些愕然。  
“不知道。”图拉扬说，“谁知道那些植物学家是怎么想的。说不定他们觉得这种草看起来像你。”  
洛萨早就撑不住笑出了声。他望着少年掌心里的青草，它长着鲜绿色的长叶子，根部有些发黄，两种颜色在草茎上完美过渡；它的枝干支棱着，经过了少年刚刚的乱甩，它仍然保持着它不屈的挺直。  
似乎确实有点像。男人想。  
“马车好了，我们出发吧！”  
达索汉的声音响起。阿隆索斯.法奥在这次事件之后认为他的几个主要的学生已经可以出师，所以答应了洛萨把这三个圣骑士带去暴风城的要求。提里奥、达索汉和图拉扬听说这个消息后几乎不敢相信，但是他们现在正在做出发的准备。卡德加的力量已经恢复到可以开多人传送门的程度，但是法师并没有使用这个能力。他答应了和他们一起坐马车。  
有的时候，慢一些的旅程或许更加惬意。法师这样想。  
两个年轻人和一个中年人走向马车。他们看到提里奥.弗丁面无表情地坐在马车顶上，和一堆行李坐在一起。洛萨要和卡德加在后排位置说话，达索汉在前面驾车，前面要留下图拉扬的位置，留给这个圣骑士的位置只剩马车顶了。  
年轻人脸上的表情实在太过惨烈，以至于图拉扬再一次看不下去。  
“提里奥。”他说，“你下来坐前边吧，我去坐上边。”  
“不。”  
尽管摆着一副英勇就义的表情，提里奥仍然坚决拒绝了。  
“说好了的。”圣骑士说，“你坐前边，然后你把你触发清算的读书单交给我。”  
“你下来坐，我也给你。”不然你在那儿摆着那个表情大家都会很尴尬……  
“不。”  
提里奥似乎很看重这笔交易，他再一次犯倔拒绝了。图拉扬无奈地摇了摇他金发的脑袋，努力无视掉马车顶上的那个家伙。他看着洛萨抱着卡德加坐上马车，男人自己也坐进去；图拉扬蹬住马车的前梁，一使劲坐到他自己的座位上。他拍了拍达索汉的胳膊。  
“走吧。”他说。  
达索汉一甩缰绳，他们的马车缓缓启动，直走了一段路，右拐，向圣光之愿礼拜堂的大门外走去。  
向暴风城走去。

* * *

尾声

“氪金眼镜？”图拉扬伸手碰了一下同伴的眼睛附近，“我不知道你这么舍得花钱。”  
赛丹.达索汉把他的手打开：“可能乌瑟尔会告诉你水晶眼镜就行，但是相信我，与其像添油战术一样花小钱，不如多花点钱一步到位。”  
“你们就这么看不下去吗，我觉得一点问题都没有。”图拉扬耸肩。  
“因为你跟卡德加一样没情商。”达索汉丢给他一个挤兑。  
“好吧……”图拉扬的手指无聊地拨弄着指挥台上的文件，“兵营的日常：拌嘴，处理纠纷，搜寻兽人……”  
“……还有看摄政王和大法师秀恩爱。”达索汉翻了个白眼，“他们来了。”  
图拉扬回头，洛萨爵士正从门口走进来，一边发出爽朗的大笑。他的肩上停着一只乌漆抹黑的乌鸦，它正在用它长长的喙部啄搔洛萨的耳朵。  
“洛萨爵士。”图拉扬向来者点头，又转向乌鸦，“你好啊。”  
乌鸦向他叫了一声。  
乌瑟尔和提里奥.弗丁正在一旁的建筑设计桌前讨论什么，两个年轻人也向一人一鸟转头，旋即，两个圣骑士不约而同地奔向指挥台，抢起属于自己的那副眼镜，戴好。  
图拉扬带点哭笑不得的看着他们。金色短发的年轻人拿起指挥台上的一份文件，向着洛萨的肩膀递过去。  
“肯瑞托的信。”他说。“事挺大的，我想你亲自处理一下比较好。”  
乌鸦展开翅膀，飞离洛萨肩头，眨眼间变成一名黑色头发的少年。卡德加接过文件，翻开看了看，他深褐色的粗眉毛皱了起来。  
“我得去一趟肯瑞托。”他转过头，对洛萨说。  
“去吧。”男人说道，他伸手揽过男孩的脑袋，在他的嘴唇上落了一个吻，“辛苦你了。”  
卡德加点头，拿着文件，转头向兵营外走。洛萨望着他的背影邪笑，又对他的两个戴着眼镜的学生眨眨眼。  
达索汉眼神死着开口。  
“摄政王阁下。”他用一种生无可恋的语调说道，“我就问问，你打算什么时候和大法师结婚？”  
这是一个家喻户晓的问题，但是洛萨似乎是第一次听到。男人愣了一下，思考了两秒钟，突然露出一个诡异的笑容。  
“差不多也是时候了。”他说。然后他大声喊了一个名字：“卡德加！”  
没有来得及走出兵营的男孩子站住，回头，露出疑问的表情。  
洛萨保持着那个诡异的笑，对在场的四个人类点了点头：“你们看着。”  
“你有事？”卡德加已经走了回来。洛萨对他亮了一个痞笑，一只胳膊搭上他的肩膀。  
“我突然想起来我得去一趟洛丹伦。”他说，“给我开个门吧。”  
卡德加看着他，无奈地摇头，把他的胳膊推开。法师伸出手臂，掌心向下原地旋转，一片蓝白色的奥法闪光在他的脚底亮起，逐渐汇聚成一个圆形法阵。卡德加旋动手指，传送门的控制法术汇聚成的光流在他的掌心凝结，慢慢聚合成一枚闪亮的戒指。  
洛萨的四个学生同时张开嘴。  
“给你。”卡德加说。  
四个人的表情都变成了震惊。一秒钟之后，图拉扬盯着那枚狮心之戒，露出了恍然大悟的神情。  
洛萨斜瞥着眼，对着他的学生们扯出一个恶作剧得逞的坏笑。他一把抓住那枚戒指和法师光滑柔软的手指尖，另一只手捉住男孩的后脖颈，用力把满脸惊疑的卡德加拉进怀里，低头吻住了情人的嘴唇。  
啪的一声，乌瑟尔的眼镜片裂了。  
卡德加手忙脚乱地挣扎着，半天才成功把洛萨推开。男孩喘着气，斜着扫了一眼四个张着嘴的、年纪都比他大的圣骑士，显得有点气急败坏。  
“你听着。”他用手指尖点着洛萨胸口的护甲，后者盯着他，意义不明地笑着，“我告诉过你好几次了，如果你在这个时候打断我施法的话，传送门是打不开的。我说的话你是不是完全没往脑子里去？”  
下一秒钟，暴风要塞上空回荡着达索汉代表的所有在场人员的心声：  
——这样也行啊！！！！！

END


End file.
